Surviving Changes
by MyNameIsJag
Summary: A freak accident leads certain members of the ARK feeling a little feminine. How will they survive the new changes and will they ever return to normal? How will they endure being the only femmes on a crew filled with lonely mechs?
1. Chapter 1

**Surviving Changes**

By: MyNameIsJag

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a growing farm of plot bunnies that won't stop breeding! GAH!

A freak accident leads certain members of the ARK feeling a little feminine. How will they survive the new changes and will they ever return to normal? How will they endure being the only femmes on a crew filled with lonely mechs?

_**Chapter 1: Lizards Are Freaky**_

Prime stared at the bots before him…he should consider early retirement really with all the things that happen on the ARK, any normal mech would have fled earlier and never looked back.

It had started with the Science Division and studying a certain type of…lizard…he couldn't remember exactly… Wheeljack was curious of how the species had managed to survive with only one gender and that had meant getting permission to conduct the study by dealing with Prowl and seeing if it was a health risk by taking it up with Ratchet…then that had turned into a security risk bringing in Red Alert…all meeting in the same room after Hound had brought the things in and Wheeljack had began his research.

And of course something exploded…which lead to this…

"Why were you studying the animals again?"

Helm fins lit up in joy, "Well you see, they're all one gender and I was curious on how they keep going, turns out that they 'stimulate' each other in times of heat, telling there bodies that they are conceiving resulting in a egg that only has one set of parent DNA. I wanted to study this up close," a quick look over to the green bot, "Without hurting them of course."

The tracker just smiled happily…the two were probably the only ones out of the group that were…the rest looking understandable upset.

The scientist glanced back up at the Leader, "Then one of my experiments went off, it was supposed to be able to transfer the energy fields of one thing to another, and since the subjects were all female and we were in the room…it transferred our genders…"

Yep, his office was now filled with Autobot femmes that were once mechs and he was feeling a tad bit uncomfortable being in an enclosed space with the group by himself, he shifted, "Alright, see if you can find those lizards and switch back."

Ratchet growled, her slender arms crossing over her large chassis…the only thing that seemed unchanged considering she had always been heavy topped, if she was human she would be crossing over the double D line, "Can't, they're gone," she gave a look to Hound, "I'm sorry but the blast…made them go boom."

"Oh, no! Poor Lily! She was my favorite!", Hound whimpered as Prowl reached over and patted her on the shoulder in comfort.

"As much as a great lose that is, can we focus more on how were supposed to get back to normal!," Red Alert puffed up, a little more then upset that she might have to miss her duties over this.

Prime lifted an optic ridge, strange…there wasn't any signs of glitching coming from the SD, he shoved the thought back, "Seeing as how all have you have came down with this…condition…perhaps we should set you with guards in case something may happen. You are not up to your usually physical strength and if you were attacked by anyone, you could not rely on what you once had."

"…Your giving us sitters…like sparklings," the SIC removed her servo from the green femmes shoulder to place both of them on her slim hips, "We are still soldiers, Prime, we are capable of taking care of ourselves."

The rest gave off their own protests as well, stopping when the truck raised his servo, "I am aware of that and have not forgotten it but it is just a cautious step in case something does go wrong, now I will have bots you are familiar with as your guards so you are comfortable with them."

"Comfortable how? We are now officially the only femmes on the ARK, a ship filled with mechs that haven't seen a female in ages!" There were the sparks of panic now lighting up against the SD's horns.

"You know she has a point, what are we going to do when we need protection against our protection?," the red chevron helm glanced at all of them…they were so much smaller now…so fragile looking…

"Shoot them in the face with acid bullets."

Prime stared blankly at the medic that just spoke, "That's a little extreme, Ratchet."

"Fine…shoot them in the face with normal bullets."

"No one will shoot anybody, we will have to make this known and prepare for any troubles that might result from this," Prime rubbed his chin, "We'll make the announcement first and let them adjust to the news before you all get back to your duties."

"Yeah, let them fantasize about us first then when we're not looking…they're going to grope us!", the small Lambo grabbed the femme beside her, which was Wheeljack, "I don't want to be groped, I'm sensitive!"

"Shoot them in the face!"

"Red Alert calm down, Ratchet stop telling them to shoot the others, it solves nothing," Prowl glanced over at Hound to see if the other femme was going to start any

problems…nope…just upset over Lily.

"Pfft, violence solves everything."

"You're a medic, you're not supposed to say things like that."

"If it makes you happy, Prowl, I will fix them afterwards."

The Prime sighed and pinched his nose bridge, "Just, stay here and I'll alert the others."

Primus help him.

-Break-

"So let me get this straight…Prowl, Ratchet, Red Alert, Hound and Wheeljack are now femmes?"

Prime nodded his helm as he watched his TIC carefully, "It seems another one of Wheeljack's experiments went off with them being affected about it. How it happened and why lizards were involved still escapes me."

Jazz just grinned, "Right…so…" he gave the leader a leer, "were they hot?"

"…Yes…"

"Sweet."

-Break-

Hound stuck her helm out the door, she was on lookout duty while the others went through the remains of the lab searching for anything that could help them. She gave a glance over her shoulder at the group, "Is me doing this really necessary?"

"Yes," Prowl picked up what looked like…well…she wasn't sure what is looked like but it was twisted and melted, she threw it to the side, "I expect that the rest of the crew would be a little anxious to see us and I would like to get a helm start on the situation before we are running for our…"

"Virtue?"

"Thank you, Wheeljack, our virtue. No doubt they will be interested in our new frames more then we will be interested in them."

Ratchet scoffed and kicked at the mess, "They can't be that dense to hit on us, seriously, just because we look different doesn't change us."

"We're going to be groped…and seduced into one of their berths…then they'll want to bond and have sparklings with us…I'm too young for sparklings!"

The group watched the SD fling herself under a table, muttering how the crew was going to be after their afts, Prowl shook her helm as her delicate wings fluttered gently, "Elita-1 and her femmes have survived on Cybertron and here without any problems, so can we."A huff came from the medic as she placed cherry servos on her slim hips, "She's right, we're tougher then most of the bots here and we can take them on!"

The others nodded in agreement, while except for the Lambo who was now peeking out of her hiding place, "But Elita-1, Chromia and the rest of them are either bonded or have intendeds…they have backup when they need it."

A slight laugh came from the black and white officer, "Like they ever do, they're more battle ready then our own mechs!"

"LIZARD!"

They all turned to watch the green femme run from her place at the door down the hall, screaming that one of the creatures ran past her!

"HOUND, GET BACK HERE!" Prowl rushed out the door followed by the others, "DON'T SEPARATE FROM THE GROUP!"

-TBC

R&R

The whole lizard thing is actually real and this story is where I got the idea from. There are a type of lizards that consist only of females and they reproduce by stimulating each other into a belief they are pregnant. They do lay eggs, but it only contains the DNA of the mother resulting in a clone like structure. Scientist study them in hopes of being able to recreate this way of reproduction, they don't know what happened to the males or why it was just the males that went extinct. They also believe in a few thousand years, with the way human DNA is going where it's female DNA in dominance, that humans might be made up entirely of females.

I am dead serious, I watched it on Discover and it freaked me out…it also gave me this idea.

On a slightly less creepy note, review on who you want to be with who! I love odd pairings so if you got one, send it in! Who would go after who, who would use the cheesest pick up line, who will get shot in the face by an angry femme or perhaps make them fall for them.

Knowing me…I'd probably have one of them femmes hit on the mechs just for the hell of it…

So please, send in your reviews and your suggestions!

*Bows politely* Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Surviving Changes**

By: MyNameIsJag

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a growing farm of plot bunnies that won't stop breeding! GAH!

A freak accident leads certain members of the ARK feeling a little feminine. How will they survive the new changes and will they ever return to normal? How will they endure being the only femmes on a crew filled with lonely mechs?

_**Chapter Two: Run Away!**_

"Come back! I want to be your friend!", the green femme was right behind the lizard now and, and wow, could those things move! "I am your friend!"

"Damn it Hound!", Prowl ran at full speed, giving a klik to notice she was slightly faster in this form now, must be because of lower frame weight and less armor.

"Wait, don't we need that thing to change back!"

"Oh slag, Red's right! Everyone, catch that lizard!", the SIC shouted, ignoring the sudden passing bodies of the crew that had ventured out to see what was happening and not even bothering to thinking about the way optics followed the group down the hall.

"Who knew Hound could run so damn fast?", Ratchet gasped as she dodged a bystander coming out of their room, the shocked mech was still standing there in the hallway as the entire femme crew ran past him.

"Here lizard, lizard, lizard!"

"Wheeljack, what are you doing!"

"I'm calling the lizard like on those taco commercials, Prowl!"

A groan escaped the Praxian as they finally caught up with Hound, who was now staring at the floor with the lizard on her helm, "Hound, what are you doing?"

Ocean blue optics turned to gaze at them in confusion before looking down and pointed at a red blob on the floor, "I accidentally ran into Cliffjumper, we apologized to each other, he introduced himself and when I told him who I was…he fainted…"

Ratchet burst into laughter as she pointed at the down minibot, Wheeljack and Red Alert just giggled as the other two looked concerned for the mech.

"Ratchet, stop that and get over here and see if he's okay."

The medic stopped at the SIC's order and snorted as she glanced down at the red bot, "He's fine, he'll wake up soon."

-^_^ Break ^_^-

Prime rubbed his forehelm again as he watched what seem to be the entire army hanging out in the hall watching what was happening, he really didn't want the processor ache that was sure to come from all this, "This is not how I planned for them to find out."

Jazz laughed, his view a little obstructed from the sudden pile of frames, "Does anything go as planned, bring a femme and tha whole place goes nuts."

"This place is nuts to begin with…", Optimus paused as he heard the familiar voice of Ratchet telling the femme crew to step back and give whoever was down some room, "So who got first word with them?"

A snicker, "Cliffjumper, apparently Hound told him who she was and tha little bug fainted, funny as pit, mech."

"…He shutdown…by meeting a femme?"

"Yep."

A deep sigh, "My crew is going to be useless for a while aren't they?"

"Yep, pretty femmes will do that to ya."

-^_^ Break ^_^-

Cliffjumper had no idea what had happened when he onlined…but he was sure he was dead now considering all the pretty faces floating in his line of vision, "I'm dead…"

A light laugh came from the green one, her smile outlined by the most perfect heart shaped lips he ever saw as ocean blue optics flashed beautifully with amusement. A slender servo reached out to him, she was gorgeous…she was…Hound…

Oh, Primus, he remembered now!

He pushed the delicate servo away and stood up on his own, he was hitting on Hound, he fainted because of Hound…oh…this was not happening!

"What happened to you?"

Pretty faces that were filled with concern suddenly were masked with that of anger, the white and red one spoke first, "You're still a rude little fragger even toward femmes, who taught you manners?"

Wait…white…red…grey chevron… "Ratchet?"

A humph was his reply as the slender medic rolled her optics, "No, I'm really a figment of your imagination brought by your sudden passing out, I'm part of all those wet dreams you've been having."

Someone yelled 'You were just in mine a klik ago!', but they all ignored it.

He nearly melted at the sight of Prowl as she stepped forward…if the bot wasn't a looker before…she was sure as pit now, "Since you are not injured, you should resume your duties."

How could someone so angelic looking be so cold toward him…then again ogling her like she was the fountain of forever life energon and he had just spent a lifetime with out a drop of it probably wasn't helping.

A whimper drew their attention over to…Red Alert…aww…she's adorable…she practically screams 'save me.'

"What's wrong?"

He believed it was…Wheeljack…never thought he would say the engineer was smoking.

The Lambo pointed to behind them and they all turned to see most of the crew in the hall, then Security Director screamed at the sight and took off down the other way, arms waving as she screamed in terror, "Run, run away, save your virginity!"

Prowl shuttered her optics, "Did Red Alert just admit she's a virgin?"

She suddenly felt a weight thrown over her shoulders as she was pulled toward someone, clunking against familiar red armor, she glanced up to see Sideswipe smiling down at her. A growl led her to see Ratchet in the same position as her only with Sunstreaker.

The crimson frontliner leaned in way too close, "So, you're saying you're a femme of experience, huh?"

The golden twin leered down at the doctor, "Cause we like the ladies who know how to please."

It seemed like only a klik passed before the two were on the ground, knocked out by the very femmes they were hitting on, Ratchet huffed as she twirled her wrench, "Weird thing is, so do I."

"Ratchet!"

The medic only smiled at the cruiser in response before looking back at the crowd with a frown, "I think we should take Red's advice…"

"RUN AWAY!", the entire femme crew took off in different directions, Hound held on to her lizard as her and Prowl went down one way and Ratchet and Wheeljack went down another. The sounds of pedes following close behind them.

-^_^ -Break- ^_^-

They were after her! She had to find somewhere safe! Where was safety…monitor room…she could watch them and make sure none of them came near her, plus Inferno would protect her from the gropers and virginity takers!

She skidded to a stop as someone blocked her path, red armor, red meant Inferno, she flung herself into the arms of the mech, "Protect me!"

There was a pause before the sounds of pedes that were following her stopped near them, she kept her optics offlined, hoping she would be saved by the firetruck. She buried her face into the armor whimpering, "Make them go away!"

A huff was to her request and she could hear the sound of a cannon whirling to life with a low threatening growl, oh, Primus, she was going to be blown up! She didn't want to die a virgin!

She shivered as a servo rubbed her back comfortably and the sounds of others running away hit her audios…she gave a few kliks before being brave enough to online her optics to peer out into the world. Nothing, she gave a relief filled sigh before turning back to her hero…only to freeze…this wasn't Inferno…why didn't she noticed before! It was possible her new size threw her off but still!

"Ya okay ther' little lady, ya look abit faint?"

In which…she did faint…

Ironhide shuttered his optics at the unknown femme in his arms, pretty little thing…she seemed to be a tad soft sparked to be here…he gave a brief thought to if Elita's crew had came by unannounced and the femme had wandered off only to be chased by young mechs who probably didn't know how to correctly please a femme.

He looked her over, huh, she seemed to look familiar…it was a possibility of her being a sister to someone here…not much of one but still a possibility. He curled his arms around her and picked her up bridal style, she barely weighed anything in his grip, she curled up into his chassis, a content sigh escaping plush ruby colored lips. Poor thing…she needs someone there to protect her…

Giving his helm a single nod, he headed toward the medbay, first thing, get her fix…then see if there was a way for him to protect the unknown femme.

-^_^-Break-^_^-

Mirage stared…he was being hugged by a strange femme with a lizard on her helm who, for some reason, was extremely happy to see him. He gave a glance over at Trailbreaker, who was just recently hugged as well…that that he minded the hug, especially with such a darling cutie but who the frag was she?

"Oh, and then I found this lizard, he used to be a she…sorta like me…only in reverse, but anyway, it's not Lily, my favorite but Molly…who is now a Moe."

He stared down at the happy face, a slight smile on his face, "That's all wonderful but who are you again?"

She frowned and threw a look over at her friend, the black and white femme seemed to be on the look out for something, then she stepped away. Her full lips gave a cute pout as she looked between the two mechs, "You guys know me, who else is this color green?"

Green…with stars on the shoulders…sharp little canine teeth that made the bot look puppyish, big sea blue optics…and GREAT PRIMUS OF ALL CREATIONS!

…0.o…

"HOUND!"

She giggled at how both said it at the same time, she waved at them, "Yep, and over there is Prowl." She pointed at the winged femme, who just waved at them and went back to looking around.

The black armored mech placed both his servos on her shoulders and picked her up, leaving her dangling in the air, "Holy slag, mutt, you're fragging hot!"

She just laughed, not caring about the mutt part, it was his nickname for her, "No, Prowl's hot, so is Red Alert and Ratchet and Wheeljack."

The spy just stared at her, "I'm guessing they went under the same…occurrence, much like yourself?"

She just nodded about to say another word when someone yelled at them, "Hey, put her down!"

All four turned their helms to watch Tracks saunter up to them, a stern look on his face as he did some kind of servo gesture, "Now I know you might be something of a brute and not used to the fragility of such a lovely flower, but even you must know, a femme requires a gentle touch."

They all remained silent, Trailbreaker putting the small green femme down as they all stared at the multicolored bot, Hound leaned closer to the larger scout and whispered, "Did Tracks just call me 'a lovely flower'?"

The onyx mech just nodded, never thought he would see the day were Tracks was defending someone else much less complimenting them as well.

"Tracks, they were just talking and do not require your…concerns…"

The racecar turned his helm, ready to pop off to the speaker…only to freeze as he saw Prowl.

They waited as he went silent…his mouth hanging open in shock…

"My dear, you have no idea how long I have waited for a femme like you!," he rushed up to her and grabbed her in a hug, practically crushing the poor SIC, "I have been searching so long to find the perfect girl whose beauty would only match my own and now," he tilted her helm toward his, "I have found you."

The other three just watched the entire scene, ignoring the Praxians looks over at them for help.

He nuzzled his nose against hers, "I must wonder love, did you hear about my beauty and made it your mission to come and claim my spark at first sight or did fate throw you into it's ways and have you delivered to me?"

Hound burst into laughter at the sight of Prowl's horrified face, Trailbreaker was next to follow, nearly falling down in his own fit and Mirage…turned invisible so no one would see him doubled over in amusement.

-^_^-Break-^_^-

Wheeljack's fins flashed brightly as she stared up at the T-Rex, "So do you understand why I asked you to chase away all those mechs?"

The dinosour nodded, "Me, Grimlock understand, you, Wheeljack girl now, bad Autobots want to hurt you, Wheeljack and Ratchet. Us, Dinobots protect!"

Ratchet gave a sigh of relief as the big bot blew a burst of fire from his mouth, they were so lucky to have ran into the dinosaurs and after some convincing on both of their ends, all the suitors ran away. She gave the Dino leader a confused look, "You do know I am a girl now too?"

Grimlock snorted, "Me, Grimlock knew that, doctor bot always been lady."

"What!"

Ratchet was now glaring as Wheeljack burst into laughter, the engineer managed to get it down to a few chuckles, "Grimmy, why did you think Ratchet was a femme before?"

Now the T-Rex looked confused, "She, Carly, say girls have big chest, guys, like him, Spike, don't. Doctor lady have big chest, so she, Ratchet, girl."

The medic groaned and placed her helm in her servos, "In a childish human way, that makes sense…"

Grimlock wagged his tail, "See, me Grimlock smart, knew she Ratchet girl whole time, other Autobots stupid cause they didn't know."

The inventor patted her creation, "Yes, she even had me fooled, you are very smart, Grimlock."

"Don't encourage him…"

Snarl poked the medbot, "Me Snarl, call you Momma Rara," he turned to Wheeljack, "Me call you Momma Jackie!"

Ratchet glared at her friend, "I blame you for all of this."

The explosion master just giggled, "Oh, hush, Rara and enjoy it."

-^_^-TBC-^_^-

R&R

A special thanks to:

Forever Dreaming Grace, Katea-Nui, Prototron MJ Tornada, Hi Hikari No Kaze, ancara-iii, GemDragon22, Got Buttermilk, Fruitilicious Melons of Doom, 1972 kind of Gal, Thalanee, Fanfictionlover23, Secret Agent Prowl, Christina, RoboHippie, Maya, Jacqueline Walker, The Right Kind Of Wrong, xXx the amazing dragon, Shinigami-Sama1

Here's a big thanks to Fanfictionlover23 and Maya for the idea of the Dinobots!

Also another for Christina for telling me the name of the lizards, the Amazon molly and the Poecilia Formosa. Thank you.

I'm so glad I wasn't the only one who knew about those lizards.

HOLY SHI-Look at the couple suggestions!

The actual couples haven't been decided yet, but I'm going to give every mech their chance and it seems like some might have more then one. So for right now, it's just going to be a whole lot of flirting. So no one is paired up with anyone yet. I will put up who with who next chapter.

Thank you all for you suggestions and reviews! If you have something you want to happen please send it in, it feeds the bunnies.

*Bows politely* Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Surviving Changes**

By: MyNameIsJag

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a growing farm of plot bunnies that won't stop breeding! GAH!

A freak accident leads certain members of the ARK feeling a little feminine. How will they survive the new changes and will they ever return to normal? How will they endure being the only femmes on a crew filled with lonely mechs?

_**Chapter Three: Shovels Are The Ultimate Weapon!**_

Ratchet glared at the mech before her, only to receive the cold shoulder move, okay…she shouldn't really be all that surprised by his reactions toward Red Alert. She had just came back to the medbay, all the mechs were supposed to be at the meeting with Prime about why it is wrong to chase the 'local femmes' around the ARK.

She glanced at the unconscious form of the Lambo, Primus help the spark that decides to get between her and Ironhide…

It was a sad thing to live longer then your own sparkling…war made it no easier…so when Chromia and Ironhide lost their only daughter…they decided not to have any more until the end of the war…an seemingly never ending war. The medic was sure if the tiny sparkling would have lived she would have been around Red's age and nearly the same coloring…probably why the Weapons Specialist suddenly imprinted a Creator code on the SD.

Then again her rushing to him, screaming for protection was probably enough to do that…on the bright side she now had a guardian…a cannon totting, hot tempered, impatient guardian…

Once more, Primus help the poor spark who tries to hit on her.

She and Wheeljack had decided to find safety in the medbay…along with the ever faithful Dinobots at their heels, declaring loud enough to be heard on the Nemesis, that they were going to protect their Mommas.

Since most were gone to the meeting, it was temporarily safe for them, she glanced over at her closest friend, "Jackie, I think we might need to do a full scan on our frames, I want to make sure their isn't anything abnormal with our new forms and I can use the new layout if anything was to happen to us."

The engineer just giggled and waved one servo at her, the other holding some strange device before placing it in her subspace, "Sure thing, Rara, but it isn't just an excuse is it, because I know you want to get your servos on me, you know all you have to do is ask."

The medic gave her a plain look, "Yes, I want you at my mercy, cause you know I've been after that aft of yours, how terrible it is you've discovered my master plan." The words dripped with sarcasm.

The Lancia lit up, "Oh, so you admit it!," she clutched her chest where her spark was and pretended to swoon, "What a time to find out, without a spike from either one of us, what are we to do?"

"Oh, shut up." The femme doctor picked up a rag and threw it at her friend, "you are so ridiculous."

"Ironhide, Ratchet's being an abusive lover!"

He just snorted and shook his helm, "Don't bring me into ya'r relationship problems."

One femme laughed while the other glared at him, he just chuckled while dismissing it all with a wave of his servo, "Ya too are worse then Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, by the way ya act ya would think ya two were twins."

A light chuckle came from Ratchet as she crossed her arms, "How do you know we're not, hmm, have you ever seen us apart…what about the fact that I know just when Jackie is about to blow up or what she's thinking?"

Said inventor threw her arm around the ambulance, laughter and amusement showed in her fins, "What if we are just a pair of mismatched twins?"

The red mech glanced from to the other, he meet them at the same time so he had no idea how long they actually knew each other…he snorted again, "Ya just messing with me aren't cha?"

They both snickered and winked at him before preceding to speak at the same time, "You'll never know."

o.o

-^_^-break-^_^-

Trailbreaker smiled to himself, not that anyone could see because of his mask but that was probably why he allowed himself such a goofy grin to pop up.

Hound wasn't shy, was never shy. She would instantly become anyone's friend with a smile and a wave, she had no problems with personal space and no issues with getting into somebody elses. Which is why she was happily sitting in his lap, going on about the amazing experience she was going through and how much different it was and how she should use it to increase her studies.

Sure the entire recroom was empty except for him and her…and the sulking Noble, Prowl had left to bury Tracks (or is it Track's or Trackses) body somewhere after beat him to a pulp for groping her and telling her she had 'the most perfect hips to bare his young'. So the racecar might be missing for awhile.

When they all started to sit down at the table to get a better understanding of what was going on, he had simply pulled her down into his lap and being Hound, she really didn't mind or pay attention to. He glanced over at the Towers mech, who was intently staring at the green femme, he really didn't have a problem with the mech…but he couldn't say they were friends.

More like they dealt with each other under familiar acquaintanceship by the fact they both new the tracker. If it wasn't for Hound…they would never even took steps in learning each others names much less tolerate each other's presence.

He turned back to the femme in his lap, she smiled up at him in a way she had no idea was so spark warming, "What are you going to do now?"

She just shrugged and swung her pedes, "Same thing I always do, do missions, collect data, explore the wildlife and kick Con aft. I really don't think it's had all that big effect on me," she tilted her helm, a pout taking the place of what was supposed to be a frown, "I just don't understand why everyone is going insane over this. It's not a huge deal."

The spy made a sound that was very close to a 'yeah, right,' before clearing his throat, "Perhaps it is better for you to remain with one of us, in case one of the fellow members decides to make a deal out of it in a troublesome way," a charming smile was sent her way, "I do believe I am off duty today, it would be a pleasure to escort you to your duties, to be on the safe side I assure you."

The tracker just laughed, immune to any charm sent her way, she waved his offer off, "Na, it's fine, I'm actually going to meet up with the others when Prowl gets back from her 'excavation'. She thinks it will be safer if we all stat together."

The scout just chuckled at the crestfallen look of the Noble, did he really think _Hound _would actually be effected by something like that. He patted her helm, making sure her pet was on her shoulder before he did, nothing that was unusual for him, "Listen mutt, you be careful, you need help, just comm me."

She just shuttered her optics up at him, a confused smile shined up at him, "I don't think that'll be necessary, I mean, they never showed interest in me before, why would they do it now?"

"Because certain arrangements in your frame have never been seen let alone touched by most of the younger mechs here, who would jump at the chance to berth such a divine being."

And now she was looking at Mirage in confusion, "What does any of that have to do with me?"

-^_^-Break-^_^-

First Aid was sure he needed his optics looked at, sure he had just came back from the meeting about the 'new' femmes where he was told who was who…but to come back to see his mentor as a very attractive femme that was currently sprawled out on a medbay berth like some kind of lithe cat…was at most unexpected if not teetering on the edge of impossible.

She was propped up on her side leaning on one elbow with her helm in her servo while the other one was whirling a wrench around, her legs crossed in what one would assume a sexy fashion, she looked like she was getting ready for a picture for a magazine…and she was smiling over at him now…oh, Primus..

"Aid, come on in, I need you to do me."

"Tch!"

Ratchet shuttered her optics as her apprentice locked up right on the spot, she frowned, "There goes my good mood."

Wheeljack, who was standing over to the side with Ironhide and the now awaken Red Alert, just laughed, "I think you scared him, Rara."

The Weapon Specialist just snorted, "Younglings, I swear."

The medic just rolled her optics before glaring at the engineer, "It's your fault, if you would just scan me instead of trying to grope my aft, I wouldn't have needed to ask the poor thing."

"But your aft is like a beacon, your all white then bam, cherry flavored aft surprise!"

"Did you just say cherry flavored?"

"Yes, yes I did and there's nothing you can do about it."

The ambulance stared at her friend, "How do you know what cherry taste like?"

"Umm," the two looked over at the security officer, who was now slightly hiding behind her new protector, "shouldn't we do something about First Aid…he's frozen…"

They all turned to look at the young mech, Swoop gave a gentle flap of his wings as he looked over at the healer with a pleading look, "Me, Swoop can fix him, First Aid, right Mamma?"

"Hmm," she tapped her elongated digits on the berth she was on before nodding, "might as well show you, I have a feeling this scenario is going to happen a lot from now on."

The Pterodactyl nodded enthusiastically, "Me, Swoop learn quickly, me make both Mommas proud!"

Ratchet just groaned as the words as Wheeljack laughed at her displeasure.

-^_^-Break-^_^-

Prowl looked around before taking a step down the hall, by her estimates the meeting that Prime announced over the speakers for the entire crew should be over by now and mechs should start wondering around. She glanced at the shovel in her servo, not a gun but, hey, it could do some damage.

Speaking of the shovel, she wondered how long it will take Tracks to wake up and dig himself out of his 'grave'…good thing they didn't need to breath and their armor doesn't compact under dirt. So at the most, he should just be filthy and irritated and knowing how he was, perhaps that would give him reason to stay away from her unless he wanted the same treatment again.

Sighing, she saw no one, perhaps Optimus had gone into overdrive with one of his speeches again…it wouldn't surprise- "Hello, angel." -her. Damn…

She glanced over her shoulder to see Jazz leaning against the wall, fragging saboteurs and their abilities to sneak up on bots, she nodded toward him curtly, "Jazz."

The Porsche just smiled at her, she couldn't see where his optics were looking at but she knew who they were directed at, "Need an escort?"

"Already have one," she held out the shovel, "has a knock out count already, want me to add another number to it?"

He held up his servos in surrender, "Whoa, come on, Prowler, ya know me, A'h know better then ta pull ma 'Jazz mech's moves' on ya."

"…Did you seriously just say that," she shook her helm, "whatever, my processor is feeling like it's about to burst from recent events. If it wasn't bad enough dealing with my new found feminine side, I just got hit on by TRACKS, who is in firm belief I am the girl to have, as he said, "his beautiful winged children of the stars", so I really don't need anything you're about to pull."

The Ops mech lifted a visor ridge, "Tracks? Wow…"

"Yeah, wow, now excuse me," she took a deep intake, "I have to go find Hound." She did a quick turn, ignoring the steps that were following behind her.

Jazz hummed to himself, a part of a song going off in his processors…now he didn't listen to country often and he barely remembered the lyrics to the songs when he did but he couldn't help grin at the words he did recollect. _'Keeping perfect rhythm makes you want swing along.' _His vision kept on the tail end of the cruiser, left, right, left, right…daaaammmn what an aft.

Instead of being completely black like before it looked more like what humans would call…what was it…a thong, giving her aft a white plated curve to it. But it was better cause she was technically 'naked'…he tried to keep his childish glee contained, a naked Prowl was a sexy Prowl!

She glared at him over her shoulders, her delicate doorwings gave a brief flutter but deciding it was probably better just to leave him be instead of goading him any more then what was already done, she turned back to her destination. It was quite possible he was just heading the same way she was and was just uncomfortable walking next to the already angered femme with the shovel.

She gave him one final look before com-linking her fellow femme, :Hound?:

:Yes, si-ma'am?:

The Praxian let the slip up pass, she wasn't quite sure if she was ready to be called ma'am yet, :How is everything where you're at?:

:Oh, just fine! Most of the guys are just staring at me but they haven't done anything:

:Good, I'm coming in:

-^_^-Break-^_^-

"Muhahahahahaha!"

"Ratchet, don't laugh so evilly, you scaring Red Alert."

"Pft, don't get on to me Prowl, not after what you just did," Ratchet waved a servo at the forms of knocked out mechs on the medbay berths, "you just smacked half the crew with a shovel."

Wheeljack nodded in agreement as she looked over a random bot's scans, being so many, she had to help out the medic, "Why were you carrying a shovel anyway?"

"I murdered Tracks," she waved the thought off, "but that's not important, it seems we might be in a bigger situation then what we thought, they seem to be a little overeager now and the only reason Hound was fine was because she was sitting in Trailbreaker's lap."

Said tracker just gave an apology smile to her commander, "I'm sorry, I didn't know they would all just flood over you."

"Understandable, luckily I was prepared for such an event," the Datsun turned toward the Prime, who was now standing next to Ironhide looking quite miserable, "I am going to propose to Prime-"

"Usually it's the other way around."

"Shut-up, Wheeljack, propose to Prime that we get a shared quarters and get the washrooms on the farside that is barely used."

"That sounds sooo much safer," Red Alert grabbed Hound, "we could watch each other's backs…I don't want to be left alone."

"I like it too!," the engineer came up and threw an arm around Ratchet, "The things we could do…"

"Jackie!"

"What, I was talking about just hanging out, what were you thinking of, RaRa, you pervert."

The SIC rolled her optics at their antics, the two were always like that, "Jokes aside, I don't want any one of us to go somewhere alone or without a guardian."

They all nodded in agreement, if this was just how the first few hours was going…how will it go before they could return to normal…if they returned to normal…

"Guys, I'm scared…"

"Don't worry, Red, your virginity is safe…for now!"

Prowl glared at the medic as the Lambo ran over and glomped Ironhide, screaming for protection, "Was that necessary?"

"Yep."

-^_^-TBC-^_^-

R&R

A special thanks to: Katea-Nui, butterflykaguya87, sparkles pepper, writergurl616, Christina, Jagwarakit, spiderqween1, Ayami1, Beserker 01, vfnfvne, Thalanee, fanfictionlover23, GrimsonAshes, Got Buttermilk, Carolina, Shizuka Taiyou, RamenNoodlesXD, EcchoKat, sunnysides, Joyeu,

For Beserker 01: I haven't put up a picture of Red from this story yet, but I do have one of Hound. Go to my profile and click the homepage at the top and you'll be able to see it. Please leave a response and suggestions.

For Got Buttermilk: Thank you for the idea of them sharing a room and shower, that will come into a bigger part later on.

Wheeljack and Ratchet aren't a couple, they just like aggravating each other with any means necessary. Their too good of friends not to annoy each other and apparently Ironhide as well. They're just pervs…that's pretty much it. Ironhide and Red aren't together either, he would be more of the father figure considering her age to his.

The narrowed down couples list: This thing was at least double the size before I started picking the ones I could work with.

Ratchet/Twins (My fav couple of all time)

Ratchet/Skyfire (I actually like this pairing, the spitball medic and the gentle flier)

Ratchet/Sunstreaker (Because the medic is his and only his and if you touch or look, you're dead)

Ratchet/Prime (I think their personalities are so clashing it's adorable)

Prowl/Jazz (Canon…I don't care what you say, they are canon and I refuse to believe other wise ^^)

Prowl/Twins (The strict SIC and the troublemakers.)

Prowl/Sideswipe (Getting a lot of requests for this couple)

Prowl/Smokescreen (Shinigami-Sama1 said it the best)

Prowl/Tracks (Cause even Tracks needs some love)

Hound/Mirage (A sweet pairing that I love)

Hound/Trailbreaker (He will fight the evil noble for his true love! :D!)

Hound/Cliffjumper (She probably thinks he needs a hug)

Wheeljack/Bluestreak (I love this pairing, they are so cute!)

Wheeljack/Blaster (They can have their own private rave going on!)

Wheeljack/Perceptor (4 SCIENCE!)

Wheeljack/Ratchet (Working together to defeat the evilness of mechs everywhere! This was suggested)

Red Alert/Inferno (I love this pairing and I really need to be nicer to Inferno…)

Red Alert/Twins (Lambo Trio…what more do you need?)

Red Alert/Mirage (Nobles love pretty little things)

Red Alert/Jazz (You can touch my horns, if I get to touch yours)

Don't worry, the list will get shorter in time, this are just the couples that I can plan out. Noticed a distinct lack of Cons, except for Joyeu's request for the appearance of seekers…though I think they might have a problem 'courting' the now femmes… And Ayami1's suggestion for Megs demanding the femmes…because he's a perv…and he's lonely…a lonely anger perv… But that's down the road. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Surviving Changes**

By: MyNameIsJag

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a growing farm of plot bunnies that won't stop breeding! GAH!

A freak accident leads certain members of the ARK feeling a little feminine. How will they survive the new changes and will they ever return to normal? How will they endure being the only femmes on a crew filled with lonely mechs?

_**Chapter Four: Your Aft Is Mine!**_

"What an aft!"

Usually this sentence when thrown around the ARK was meant to be an angry statement from one of the many residents complaining about one of their neighbors…this time it wasn't such a thing… Instead it was a comment on the backside of a certain doctor who was leaning over a medbay berth as she cleaned it up. Most of the now conscious mechs had left (Ironhide) and her and Wheeljack were cleaning up, Red Alert was huddled by Hound while her new guardian was escorting Prowl to Prime's office for a chat.

With the shovel in tow of course.

Turning her helm, she glared at the new intruders blocking the pathway into the medbay, "If you're not hurt, get out!" (Who didn't see that line coming)

The greatest pains in her said aft just flashed a smile at her before sauntering in, not without looking around for the guard dog. Sideswipe leaned over beside her on one side while Sunstreaker took the other, she continued her glare.

The red twin winked at her, "We are hurting-"

"If you give me some cheesy line about your interface equipment, I will make it were it won't hurt by removing it all."

He jerked away, "You can do that?"

"I am the CMO."

A light chuckle came from the golden frontliner, "A little uptight aren't you, when was the last time you got laid?"

The medic made a face like she was thinking before turning to Wheeljack, "When was the last time I got any?"

"What the frag are you asking me for, I was about as much drunk as you were that last couple of times."

The ambulance just shrugged and went back to cleaning as the Twins just shuttered their optics at the two, shaking their helms they returned to annoy their favorite 'nurse.' The vain Lambo straightened his form out as though he was trying to show off like a peacock, "We make it were the only thing you'll forget is your name-"

His brother leaned back into the white femme's personal space, "-because you'll be to busy screaming ours."

Silence…

Then Wheeljack burst into laughter, "Oh, that's too much…haha, what a slag of a pickup line!"

It sent the other femmes into fits of laughter as well, each covering their mouths and pointing at fuming duo, adding embarrassment to their failed attempt.

"Why don't you two run along and play, I have better things to do then play sparkling sitter," the delicate red servo shooed them off, "and if you come back, make sure it's with not so cliché of lines."

"But isn't what you just said a cliché?"

"…Don't confuse me, Red.", the healer turned back to the siblings, "besides, my berth is going to be full tonight and I really doubt your company would be appreciated."

A smack of metal lead the entire room to see Wheeljacks servo across the ambulance's red aft, "I wouldn't mind as long as your aft remains mine."

"Get away from me!", a wrench thudded against the inventor's helm but it only made her giggle before she returned to continue groping the good doctor.

Ratchet growled at her friend…then paused as she felt another servo on her other side, quickly swiveling her helm she glared at the golden twin, who was now having a turn with her backside, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Battling over the right to claim your aft," the way he said it as though it was the most perfectly normal thing in the universe made her stare at him like he had lost it.

"Both of you, get off of me!"

Both Red Alert and Hound sat back and watched the antics as the others got chased around with a wrench, the smaller femme shuttered her optics before looking up at her new friend, "Hound…what does it feel like to be groped?"

A shrug, "Slag if I know," then again if she was groped, she would probably just put it off as an accident then her being hit on. She rubbed the back of her lizard, "Why don't you get someone you trust to grope you, that way you'll know your safe and you get to find out."

"Okay…um…who-"

She was interrupted by the sudden opening of the medbay doors and a familiar mech running through, "RED, I JUST HEARD WHAT HAPPENED, ARE YOU OKAY?"

They all just stared at the firetruck, it had slipped their processors about the group of mechs that were on patrol duty, finally the mentioned Lambo smiled with glee and practically flew over to the large bot as she hugged him in desperate happiness.

"Inferno, I missed you! Oh!," she glanced up at the now stunned mech, "I need you to grope me!"

"…K…" :3

-^_^-Break-^_^-

Prowl…could be patient…her job required her to have a such a skill…it did not require her to be ogled at though and that was quickly running her reservoirs completely dry, "How does Chromia manage to stand all of this nonsense?"

Ironhide just shrugged, "Usually with guns but I think t'at shovel ya got is doing the job pretty well."

She glanced at the mentioned object in her servo before back up at her current bodyguard, "I suppose it is but I doubt it is enough, even with your help, I am afraid that 'the girls' are not quite able to fend for themselves. I doubt the severity of the situation has fully hit them yet, we are smaller, more fragile and do not have the strength we have become accustomed to. I am afraid they will try to do things that they once could do but are unable to now because they are unable to adjust the major difference in their frames."

"Ya concerned they might try to do what they could do but can't any more."

"Exactly," she ignored the wolf whistle sent her way, "I don't recall Elita-1's femmes suffering through such a thing, if they have, I must apologize immensely to them."

A chuckle came from her companion, "Naw, most of her gals are already settled with somebot and are pretty determined to continue it, frag the war and all. Ya'll just getting the worst end of it because they knew ya'll on a personal level and are more comfortable with that. Plus, ya free."

Doorwings fluttered in amusement, "Their reasons are lacking perhaps I should start a femme squad here and give them weapons. I am sure Ratchet will put her skills to good use, given her aim."

"Pfft, if ya want the whole crew dead, go for it, I don't think…" he paused as they came to the open doors of the medbay, the Twins skidded past them in a hurry with wrenches flying by, two pair of optics widening as they saw the older mech and increased their speed, "whatcha think that was about?"

Prowl popped her head in through the door, "Oh…hmm…"

He followed her lead, "What the frag!"

Inside it looked like Inferno was getting a little to comfortable with Red Alert as the poor femme was nearly lifted off the ground with the servo stroking her aft, a deep blush running across her face as the firefighter wore one of the most goofiest grins. Hearing the sudden curse, the entire medbay seemed to freeze…except for the Lambo who let out a squeak as her backside was suddenly roughly handled from the instant fear that had gripped her friend.

"Boy, I'm going to-", the alarms sprung to life cutting of the threat, the Weapon Specialists just growled and pointed at the younger mech, "This ain't over."

-^_^-Break-^_^-

"Okay, we stay low and out of sight, understand?", Prowl glanced over her new crew, "Prime thinks it's best that I just led our small convoy, we'll have less trouble that way."

The small group of femmes nodded in agreement as the rest of the Autobot's headed out to the field, she sighed and pointed at Hound and Red Alert, "You're with me, I need someone to watch my back as I study the fight so I can send information to the others when they need it, both of you are pretty good at spotting something before I can" she pointed at the other two, "you'll be working on the fallen, Ironhide and the Twins will be your back up. Don't complain, Ratchet, you know they will protect you and we can't have the Cons taking out our only on field medic."

Wheeljack raised her servo, "One question, why do we all have shovels?"

Her question was ignored as the SIC just shuttered her optics then turned and left with Hound and Red Alert in tow.

The engineer pouted, "I feel so forgotten."

Her friend patted her back, "Na, I remember you."

A chuckle companied flashing blue, "That's because I make you remember by-"

"I will smack you with a shovel if you repeat what the Twins said."

-^_^-Break-^_^-

"HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!"

Usually Prowl would disagree with the security director…but considering how Starscream was staring at the poor Lambo while practically drooling all over himself in the most undignified way for a SIC and Air Support Leader…she might have to agree with the statement.

Damn Skywarp and his teleporting abilities.

"Told you my femme senses where tingling!"

Damn Skywarp and his femme senses.

"Indeed…tell me…considering just by looks, any fool would know instantly who you were, how did this," the screechy seeker waved at all their forms, "pleasure come to be?"

All three of the femmes gave him a plain look, "Wheeljack."

"Hmm, no other explanation is needed is it," he glanced over his shoulders at his waiting Trine mates, "in the glory of Seekers, seduce those femmes!"

Hound shuttered her optics, "What?"

Red Alert screamed.

Prowl…got her shovel ready, "Meet my rejection!"

Before anything else happen, a shadow fell between them, a figure appeared as an outline in the light of the sun like a hero from an old western tale…as dramatic as that was, it just made Prowl feel sick to her tanks as she recognized the shape, "I thought I got rid of you!"

"Nonsense," Tracks strutted toward her, armor gleaming without even an ounce of dust, the dent from the shovel was gone and that trademark 'love me, I'm prettier then you' smirk was on his face. He literally pushed the Seekers out of the way to clasp her servos in his, "My dearest Angel, love can conquer all obstacles, I understand if you are in disbelief of my feelings toward you and that you are humbled by the acceptance that someone as grand as I have chosen you. But fear not, for my berth awaits us."

Her optic twitched, "…Are you on something?"

Starscream snorted in disgust, "That was horrible even for me," he pushed past the two and made his way over to the fritzing Red Alert, he pulled her close to his chassis, "I believe I am leaving this sick scene for a far better one."

Prowl glanced over at him, "Take me with you."

Skywarp poked at Hound, gaining the confused femme's attention, "Hello, wanna frag?", he was suddenly slapped against the back side of his helm by Thundercracker.

"That is not how you should talk to a lady."

"Fine," the warping jet smiled at her before taking her servo and kissing the top of it, "Greeting, do you fancy a frag?"

He was hit again.

The tracker just scooted a step over to the side as the two glared at each other, not without sending a comm message to Trailbreaker first. Really, she wasn't experienced in handling the fliers and he would have a better understanding at what was going on.

"Idiot, this is how you attract a femme," the blue Seeker grabbed the escaping tracker, holding her close to his frame and putting on his most charming smirk, "my dear, you are interested in the studies of nature aren't you?"

Prowl scoffed, trying her best to get the racecar to release her servos and dodging his attempts to kiss her, "What is with all of ya'll using 'my dear', 'my love' and other slag lines like that?," She glared at her suitor, "I swear, when I get my servos back, I'm really am going to murder you this time."

She was promptly ignored.

The jeep smiled nervously, "Um, yeah…"

"Of course, how are you in the studies of breeding habits, oh…let's say…Seekers?"

"Oh…Moe attack!"

The tiny lizard jumped off her helm onto Thundercrackers face with a squeal…it sat there…they all waited for it to do something…it did…it started humping his nose bridge.

-^_^-Break-^_^-

"And then he ran into Starscream knocking him out.", Hound smiled at her friend, the onyx mech had showed up with such a flair in an effort to save her, only to come across a pile of passed out Seekers and Prowl pushing Tracks off the side of a cliff.

"So, let me get this straight, Thundercracker freaked out over the lizard and in his moment of panic," Trailbreaker gestured to the multicolored Decepticon pile, "did this?"

"Yep," she held the lizard in her open palms, nudging it with her own nose, "Moe's a hero!"

The thing wagged it's tail…kinda creepy looking really…

"So he is," of course, if he had showed up a few moments earlier, he would be the one getting nuzzled…he had it all planned too. Save the girl, get the girl in a dramatic kiss, laugh at Noble. Simple but effective…but nothing ever went as planned with him. He just patted her helm, "At least you're safe, mutt."

She flashed her dazzling smile up at him, "Yeah, but you came, so that makes you a hero too!"

A deep sigh escaped him as he watched the lizard run up her arm onto her helm to avoid being thrown as she tossed her arms around his larger frame in thanks.

He glanced over to where Red Alert and Prowl were gazing back down at the battle ground, the security director giggled, "Did…did _Megatron_ just hit on Ratchet and Wheeljack?"

"Yes and Ratchet just punched him…I guess he is worse at pickup lines then the rest," Prowl lifted an optic ridge, "and now Wheeljack is screaming at him…along with the Twins…"

"I can't tell what they're saying from up here, I'm going to comm Ironhide to see what's going on."

The mech ignored the rest of it as he glanced back down, the femme in his arms was happily playing with her pet, totally fine with practically being cuddled by him. Hound was made to survive in any condition and adjust to the environment…turning femme…was just another adjustment for her.

The familiar sound of 'retreat' was heard, Prowl chuckled, "I suppose not even a Warlord can handle two upset femmes."

Her friend giggled, "Three if you count Sunstreaker's vain ways, I think it was the shovels he couldn't handle, being smacked with them repeatedly can hurt not only physically but do a lot of damage to the ego."

-^_^-Break-^_^-

Ratchet hugged her friend closely, "I feel violated, Jackie!"

They all had returned back to base, the Seekers were off in the brig (they made sure Skywarp couldn't teleport his way out) and were to be interrogated soon. Which was unfortunate for Prowl considering her, Jazz and Smokescreen were in charge of that 'fun' duty. Where it usually consisted of being screamed at, threats promised and a whole bushel of things that gave one a processor ache…now she would be stuck in a room not only with the crafty saboteur and overly flirty gambler…but with three Seekers who were determined to berth at least one of the femmes.

But that didn't matter at the moment, what did matter was the fact that Megatron had enough ball bearings to hit on her…and that was a horrifying experience like no other.

And Wheeljack…she got hit on too but the engineer was more preoccupied with comforting her friend. "Don't worry about, it's not like his going to demand us in exchange for not blowing up the Earth or some weird plan like that."

A glare, "What have I said about saying things like that."

"It jinxes us?"

A chuckle came from their side, Sunstreaker leaned against the table that was filled with Ratchet's data pads, "You two look like you need somebot to comfort you," he waved for them to come over, "I'll give you all the comfort you need, I won't even get mad if you scratch my paint."

His brother gave a wink at them, "You know what they say, two is better then one, add you two and us two, I think it equals to one of the best nights you'll ever have."

The two femmes just stared at them for a moment before the scientists leaned closer to the medic, "Their lines…are getting worse…"

Twin smirks were sent their way, the red frontliner just chuckled at the two ladies, "Hey, we wouldn't mind seeing just the two of you-"

He got hit with a wrench and the ambulance snorted, "Not even in your dreams."

"Can it be in my dreams?"

"Shut up, Jackie."

-^_^-TBC-^_^-

A special thanks to: Katea-Nui, butterflykaguya87, Prototron MJ Tornanda, Christina, Shinigami-Sama1, firebird234, sparkles pepper, Pixelshadow, GrimsonAshes, creepy-wolf, Thalanee, fanfictionlover23, 777blackfox777, Christina, spiderqween1, Got Buttermilk, xXx the amazing dragon, Fruitilicious Melons of Doom (Prank), Roadwarrior the Stunticon, Shizuka Taiyou, ILoveYouSoMuchRightNowXD,

…Megs got beat up with a shovel…I find this funny…BEHOLD THE WEAPON OF THE UNIVERSE, A SHOVEL! Not only can you beat your enemies with it, you can then give them a funeral.

Be on the look out for oneshots from Kateau-Nui based on the genderbender theme in her 'Day By Day' story. Read them…review them…love them!

From the reviews, here are your winners!

Ratchet/Twins (The doctor just can't get away from them, XD)

Ratchet/Sunstreaker (Look at her, I dare you)

Prowl/Jazz (Jazz is the president of the Prowl Aft Watchers club)

Prowl/Sideswipe (I'm really considering this one)

Trailbreaker/Hound/Mirage (Threesomes for all!)

Hound/Trailbreaker (Fighting for the rights of nature!)

Hound/Mirage (May I sweep you of your pedes?)

Wheeljack/Bluestreak (Sniping his way into love *get's shot from cheesiness*)

Wheeljack/Ratchet (Cause they're funny as hell together)

Wheeljack/Twins/Ratchet (Oh, dear Primus…their kids will end us all! *hides*)

I'm still going to have everyone mess with them, though.

R&R

Please send in your reviews and suggestions, want something to happen, got an idea…an evil wonderful idea…send it in!

*Bows politely* Till next time! (I didn't put this on the last chapter and I nearly freaked out)


	5. Chapter 5

**Surviving Changes**

By: MyNameIsJag

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a growing farm of plot bunnies that won't stop breeding! GAH!

A freak accident leads certain members of the ARK feeling a little feminine. How will they survive the new changes and will they ever return to normal? How will they endure being the only femmes on a crew filled with lonely mechs? Warning, involves cheesy pickup lines, lizards, and shovels. Not a typical gender-bending fic, trust me.

_**Chapter Five: Dead Mech Walking**_

Optimus sighed to himself as he prepared for the inevitable, after the whole last battle…if you want to call it that…he had a feeling that Megatron might not take rejection so well. Granted the leader should have stepped in but he had learned when a femme was on a rampage, you stay out of the way unless you want become a target as well.

And shovels hurt.

The Decepticon leader would be a witness to that.

But right now that didn't matter, no, he had to get his 'new' crew members prepared for any sort of attack on them. Less it be a fight or an actually kidnapping. Their processors still worked with the thought of what their old frames where capable off, like when Ratchet punched the Con. In her old form, he wouldn't have had a helm afterwards but in her slimmer and smaller form, she lacked the strength she once had. This could lead to problems.

He knew only one bot who could help him with this problem, Elita-1...and no, he wasn't just using it as an excuse to call his beloved mate…okay, maybe a little but you couldn't blame him.

He smiled underneath his mask as the sight of his love popped up on the screen, her own smile just seemed to make everything better, "Ariel."

"Orion."

-^_^-Break-^_^-

"-and then we will have lots of little sparklings, the end."

Jazz snickered at the look on Prowl's face as Skywarp's story came to a close, she looked about ready to kill him but ever the SIC she was, she quickly put on her stoic face.

"When I asked you what you're intentions were, I meant by what is Megatron planning not your delusional fantasies about me and you flying off into space to save the universe from giant radioactive peanut butter noodles and have dozens of children. Where do you even get stuff like that from?"

"You forgot the part where I defeat Megatron and make all the Autobots my slaves and build me a personal harem from only the worthy," Starscream smiled at the Praxian, "of course my intentions are more on a realistic scale then his."

"Yes and has less then 1% chance of coming true," she crossed her arms over her chassis, glaring at the three prisoners, "I want the correct answers this time."

"What do you think will happen, he raids a dam, Autobots show up, we shoot each other, retreat is called and a life lesson is learned somewhere along the way," Thundercracker snorted, "I think he's getting senile in his old age."

"And that is why I would make the superior leader!", they all stared at Skywarp, he shuttered his optics, "what, Screamer can say it but I can't? That is so unfair!"

Jazz snickered as Prowl rubbed her temples, usually the Seekers would be throwing a fit and cursing for their release but he supposed the goddess before them put all that to a halt. He nudged the psychologists before him and pointed to his own com, the other nodded.

:A'h don't think usual tactics are goin' ta work, any ideas, my mech?:

:Ideas? I'm having a hard enough time focusing by not trying to jump one of the few remaining Praxian femmes.:

The two glanced over at her, their faces betraying nothing as she refused Starscream's offers and plain out told him she was not going to be part of his personal harem and neither were the other girls. No matter how disappointed it made him.

:A'h know…A'h feel like that dog on that video that's staring at those cupcake on that Yatube thing that the Twins ar' always watching. A'h can stare but A'h can't touch.:

The Datsun shuttered his optics, :Perhaps we need our dearest Prowl to…use a more feminine touch.:

A smile spread over the saboteurs face, :For ta good of ta Autobots of course.:

:Of course.:

-^_^-Break-^_^-

"Damn it, not you too, Red. Let go off my aft!"

Ratchet shooed the smaller femme away as Wheeljack laughed, the Lambo just grinned, "I now understand why mechs and Wheeljack do it, it's fun!"

"That's fantastic that you have learned such a meaningful secret to groping somebot but I'm getting tired of it. Go grab Hounds."

The small femme nodded and ran off, it wasn't long till they heard the yelp from the tracker and the giggle of Red Alert.

"I think she might end up being the one groping the mechs instead of the other way around," the medic watched as the two younger femmes ran by, pinching each other to the delight of the mechs that had some how managed to get 'hurt' in one way or another.

"It seems that the whole transformation thing made her calmer…odd…I MUST EXPERIMENT!"

"You've been trying with me, Jackie."

The engineer shuttered her optics at the ambulance…then realized what she said, "Heh, you right," her face, from what one could see, got suddenly got serious, "I need to find out if the whole gender swap has effected her personality…if so, it might effect ours as well."

"That or it could be the Prozac I gave her earlier."

"You gave her Prozac?"

The medbot nodded, "Yep, she was actually supposed to be on it but she was too paranoid to take it before. So I just slipped some into her energon when she wasn't looking. It works miracles"

The scientist stared at her, "How did you do that without her noticing?"

"Cause I'm a ninja. I also tried to give Sunstreaker some mood pills…all it did was make him happier when he beat up the minibots."

Fins flashed with amusement, "At least he was smiling and that's the important thing."

The doors swooshed open and a figure rushed in, "Quickly, I must save my beloved!"

Hound stared at the racecar after getting her revenge on Red Alert, who was in the corner rubbing her aft, the tracker raised an optic ridge, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Laughter rang through the medbay as Tracks did a dramatic pose, "Lovely flower, the power of beauty knows no death!"

"Please, don't ever call me that again."

He ignored her, "I hear that my love is trapped in a room with beastly beast-

The tracker looked over at the older femmes, "Beastly beast?", they just shrugged.

"Can you imagine, my Angel trapped in a room with Jazz, the mech is probably trying to seduce her now while she cries out for me to save her!", he clasped his hands together, "she's probably telling him how her spark only beats for me."

"Umm, okay…what do you want from us?"

He reached over and dragged the jeep closer, "To be a sacrifice! I'll throw you in and while there distracted, I'll swoop in and rescue her off her pedes!"

"Yeaaaah…no." She removed his arm, "Besides I really doubt Jazz could persuade her to do anything."

-^_^-Break-^_^-

"How did you persuade me into this?"

The trio had exited out of the room and were discussing another tactical way of getting the captured Trine to tell them what exactly they wanted instead of little delusions about the current femmes. No one really cared to hear Starscream's detailed plan on what him and Red Alert were going to do when he got his servos on her.

It was a really detailed plan…one that left a scar on each of their processors and the lingering conclusion that if being Decepticon SIC didn't work out for him, he had a great future in directing porn…he already had the name for it.

The saboteur smiled at the Datsun, "Through logic and A'h know ya can't disagree with logic."

Prowl just stared at him, "If this in anyway backfires," she held the shovel for him to look at, "Rejection will have a word with you."

"Ya named ta shovel…aww, tha' real cute, Prowlie!"

"I'll give you cute."

The sound of Smokescreen 'coughing' got their attention before the matters spun out of control, the psychologists smiled at them, "You can kill him afterwards but first we have to deal with our guests."

A sigh came from the black and white Praxian, "Very well."

-^_^-Break-^_^-

Inferno peeked around the corner…it wasn't fair…Red asked him to grope her and how was he supposed to refuse those big baby blue optics. Didn't Ironhide understand how hard it was just to get her to let him even around her.

He sighed, somewhere in the medbay guarded by the most furious beast, was the beauty of his desire…oh…what a cruel fate it was!

…and now he sounded like Tracks…damn…

Seeing no killer Weapon Specialist, the firetruck eased his way around the corner and down the hall, there had to be a way around the trigger happy mech. How did the Twins manage to get in there so much…granted they were after the Doc and she was not in the least way innocent like his little Red. That and she had one pit of a throwing arm.

But they still managed to get in…what did they do to get in the medbay-he slapped himself on the fore helm. Medbay was for hurt bots, Sides and Sunny get into fights with anything and everything and get hurt…like that time the golden Twin got into a screaming match with the wall. Granted he was overcharged from a drinking match and thought it was mocking him, it all made for one hilarious recording when he decided to tackle the 'enemy' and knocked his aft out.

Ratchet was not happy after that…Sides though was absolutely giddy with glee after his brother pulled a move worthy of himself and never let the yellow Lambo live it down.

They always end up in the medbay…so he needed to do something that would- "Oph!"

He landed face first as he tripped over something, shuttering his optics and lifting his helm to look behind, Bluestreak just waved at him from his place on the ground, "Oh, hi, Inferno, I didn't see you coming, I was just heading on my way to the medbay, I was out in the training grounds practicing when all of the sudden Mirage and Trailbreaker came in arguing over something which is odd because those two never real do anything together unless it's with Hound, which is now a femme, I haven't seen her yet but by the way the two were going about she has to be cute, then Cliffjumper came in trying to look all macho and tough but it just looked really funny and so I started laughing, especially when he told Mirage and Trailbreaker he could take them on and win her spark, then I realized I had shot myself in the pede because I was laughing so hard cause of the image I got from it all and the other three were too busy arguing though Mirage called it discussing but it still sounded like a bunch of yelling to me and I had to drag myself there."

The large mech just stared at him, letting all the words sink into his processor…then smiling he stood popped up, "No, problem there Blue, mostly my fault so let me make it up to you."

He picked the smaller mech up almost hastily and nearly ran to the medbay while the sniper bounced along the ride, "Oh, thanks, I wasn't able to get anyone on comm, it seems awfully busy with chatter, mostly over the 'new' femmes-"

"We're here!"

Inferno smiled at the doors, it was amazing how fast one could go when they were desperate. Taking a deep intake, he walked through the doors in stride, seeing Ironhide get up from his place on a far side table where he was enjoying his ration, the firetruck held out the gunner to the medic and ignored the cannon totting mech, "Blue shot himself in the pede, I found him and brought him in."

Ratchet pointed to a medbay berth and he placed the gunner on it, who was now going on about something with Wheeljack, not that he was paying attention, his focus was now on the small Lambo hugging him from behind, "Ferno, you came to see me!"

Turning and catching the security femme in a hug, causing both of them to laugh, he smiled down at her, "Of course."

Muhahahaha, take that you guard dog, nothing you can't do anything in front of Red Alert without upsetting her, blow to your ego, heh?

He lifted the small bot onto his chassis while tightening his hug, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him, "I was worried you were mad at me for the whole groping thing."

"No, I would never be mad about that," mainly cause he got to grope her with permission, :D! Best moment, ever!

The medbot walked by them but paused as she sniffed the air, turning to them, she smiled, "Pheromone levels indicated you want to mate with Red Alert." (You all know where that came from) She clapped her servos together, "How sweet."

It was like a dark presence that fell across the room as Inferno realized that Ironhide was behind him…ready to kill him…maybe if he started running now, he won't be so badly damaged.

A gasp escaped the small femme, "Mate? But I've never even masturbated before!," Red Alert glanced up at him with what seemed to be impossibly big optics, "Are you going to take my innocence away from me, Inferno?"

He was sooo dead…

Damn.

-^_^-TBC-^_^-

A special thanks to: Got Buttermilk, Jacqueline Walker, butterflykaguya87,Shinigami-Sama1, MissCHSparkles, Jagwarakit, troper mariko, Katea-Nui, Forever Dreaming Grace, Birdman45, Beserker 01, SuperNova 42, sparkles pepper, Luck7180, SeekerMoonblade, Pixelshadow, sonofan8track, spiderqween, Casting Moonlight, Fruitilicious Melons of Doom, Lizards have more Fun, fanfictionlover23, Jamie, Clueless Bubblegum Thief, Oedipa, Prowlersgirl, superrunner576, trackStar 321, Anonymous, ILoveYouSoMuchRightNowXD, Christina, iNsAnE nO bAkA, trickylights 049,

-SC-

To Beserker 01: I'm glad you like the picture!

To Shinigami-Sama1and ILoveYouSoMuchRightNowXD: Both of your reviews were some of the funniest ones I got, not only was it one of the best ones I ever got, it gave me some ideas as well. Thank you!

To Oedipa: Thank you for reviewing! I enjoyed your review and I do hope you send more.

-SC-

Aw, sweet moment between Optimus and Elita-1, put in because there was some concern about him going after the new femmes. Don't worry, my peeps, he belongs to Elita-1.

Peanut butter noodles came from my sister, we were eating spaghetti and discussing that if you believe that something will happen it will. My sis decided to stare at her noodles and declared, "you will taste like chocolate!" She took a bite, then while nodding her head and staring off into space said, "taste like peanut butter." So here's one for you sis!

I might do a oneshot on the story Skywarp told if I get enough requests for it.

I love the idea of Ratchet sniffing pheromones…it's like he know what you want…

-SC-

Watch Dramatic Cupcake Dog-Revelation! It makes me happy! E=more cupcakes²! The look on the dog's face is the same one I imagine to be on the mechs.

-SC-

The votes are in for the couples, want to know who, keep reading! I might just shock you!

R&R

Please send in your reviews and suggestions. Reviews help me feed the bunnies!

Also, I want you all to vote on what 'technique' Prowl uses to make the Seekers 'spill the beans.' So get creative and send it in!

*Bows politely* Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Surviving Changes**

By: MyNameIsJag

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a growing farm of plot bunnies that won't stop breeding! GAH!

A freak accident leads certain members of the ARK feeling a little feminine. How will they survive the new changes and will they ever return to normal? How will they endure being the only femmes on a crew filled with lonely mechs? Warning, involves cheesy pickup lines, lizards, and shovels. Not a typical gender-bending fic, trust me.

_**Chapter Six: Realizing The Power**_

Prowl sighed to herself before deciding to give her colleagues one final glare…they just smiled and gave her a thumbs up gesture.

She gave them the middle digit gesture.

"Remember, ta smile."

She gave a unfemme like snort before straightening herself out and forcing a smile on, Smokescreen shook his helm, "No, try less creepy and more seductive."

"You are asking a bot who is known not to show emotion to suddenly develop the mask of a harlot."

Both mechs glanced at each other before Jazz leaned in closer to her face as though he was inspecting it, "Hmm, try cute then, think about something ya really want ta happen and let that dreamy expression show through."

She stared at him blankly before offlining her optics and thinking of something wishful, nodding her helm, she onlined them back on with a dreamy look on her face. Lips curved in a barely there teasing smile as her deep blue optics seemed to widen with innocence and dreams.

The psychologist clapped his servos together, "Perfect! You look like the poster child for a 'beautiful daydreamer'."

"What ya think'in about anyway, Prowler?"

"Murdering the both of you and hiding the frames before I take off for a long peaceful 'vacation'," she sighed happily, "…they will never find me…"

The two officer's just stared at her, Smokescreen just chuckled nervously, "After all this…I think me and you need to have a session."

"Of course, it would make tracking you down easier, now if you will excuse me, I have to go degrade myself."

-^_^-Break-^_^-

"Ironhide wants to kill Inferno!," the crying femme had threw herself into the arms of green friend when the Weapon Specialist had decided it was time for the mech to die, "Why would he want Ferno dead?"

"Because Hide's in 'daddy' mode," they all turned to see Wheeljack with a lap full of Bluestreak, not that the gunner minded, "He's going to be like that until you're back to normal or we might have to bury Inferno soon."

"I don't want to attend Inferno's funeral!," a sniffle came from the young femme as Hound patted her back.

"Jackie, why is Blue in your lap?"

The engineer just giggled and patted the Datsun's helm as she answered the medic's question, "I'm bringing him over to the dark side, come, Rara, and help us spread the joy of perversion to others."

"Na, I'm good."

Little giggles came from the occupants of the room, unaware of the doors sliding open until a cough from the newcomer caught their attention.

"Prowl! You look…smug…did you get laid?"

The SIC stared at the femme Lambo, "Did _you _just," she shook her helm, by now nothing should surprise her anymore, "No, but I believe I have discovered something."

"That you look like your wearing a thong?"

Everyone turned to stare at security femme, she shrugged, "I spend a lot of time on the internet…watching everyone does get boring from time to time."

"…No more porn for you, young lady.", the Datsun then sighed as she turned back to the others, ignoring the sad look on Red Alert's face, "I'm not quite sure what to make of the recent developments and since it seems none of you are having as much problem as I am, I came to see what you think of my recent events."

Ratchet pointed at a berth, "Take a seat and give us some gossip."

Shaking her helm, the Praxian remain standing, a contemplating look on her face, "It seems to me that these new forms are…a weakness toward the enemy…"

Wheeljack burst into laughter, "They're a weakness toward any mech here!"

Her new pet agreed by nodding his helm.

"So I've discovered, it's quite fascinating really…all I did was give my hips a little shake and a sweet smile while telling them," her voice turned sugary sweet, "you're making me all sad, don't you want to see me happy?"

Everyone glanced at each other, Hound was the first to ask, "And they went for it?"

Turning her voice back to normal, the SIC nodded, "Yes, well, my sitting in their laps may have helped as well and the whip…that part I really liked…"

"So…you've discovered that you're more manipulative this way? I don't see how it helps us."

"Well, Red, since our normal ways of handling the mechs around here don't work to begin with, perhaps it is time for a change."

They all shuttered their optics at the Praxian's words before grinning happily, the ambulance let out a laugh, "Oh, I like where this is going!"

-^_^-Break-^_^-

Hound paused at the entrance to the rec-room, she glanced up at the camera where she knew her fellow femmes where watching and waiting…it was like a science experiment.

Actually…she liked that idea! She knew how the male of her species reacted to when it's just them and now she will get to see how much of their persona would change by adding a key factor. It was like one of those nature shows she was always watching.

Smiling at the thought, she nearly skipped in while waving at a few bots passing her, okay, time to test the theories.

"OPH!"

She 'tripped' and was quite surprised to find herself already caught from fully falling, well, it was easy to see she had their attention, now to the second part. She shuttered her optics up at the mech who had caught her, "Oh, Breaker! I'm sorry."

She couldn't see but she knew he was smiling, she had gotten used to his body language, he just shook his helm and picked her up bridal style, "There is nothing to be sorry for, I'll just carry you over to the table, incase you twisted something."

"Oh," she blushed, "you don't have to do that-"

"Come on, you would do it for me."

She gave a little laugh while kicking a foot in the air, "I would if I could, you would have to settle on me dragging you, I'm not as strong as before."

He just sat her down in one of the seats, "You're still tough though."

"Tough enough for a afternoon hike?"

Trailbreaker nearly fell over as a bright smile was sent his way, he had been telling the tracker he had been too busy to go but…she looked so…hopeful, it would just break her spark if he said no.

"I'll go with you."

Both shuttered their optics in surprise as they turned to where the volunteer stood, the jeep tilted her helm, "You want to go tracking, Cliffjumper?"

The red mini-bot snorted and crossed his arms, "I think I can handle it, if 'Mr. Towers Mech' can handle it, so can I."

It was a good thing Mirage was on duty at the moment, Hound was sure a fight would have broken out right there and then, she didn't bother to tell him that because of the spy's experience in hunting turbo foxes that he had become custom to such environments as well as the trips he went on with the her. He wasn't exactly an expert but better then those who have never done such a thing.

"Are you sure?"

A short laugh came from the mini at her question, "Of course I am."

Trailbreaker just glared at the new intruder, his visor hiding it well…fragging little munchkin, thinking he could impress Hound on one of her trips. He smirked, Cliffjumper was going to be in one pit of a surprise.

-^_^-Break-^_^-

"Cliffjumper agreed to go hiking with Hound…oh…that's…that's completely fantastic!"

"I think Prowl has lost it," Red Alert pulled Ratchet in front of her, "she's happy."

"Oh, just think, just a flash of the optics and no more disobedience, a sweet smile and they'll tell us whatever we want," the SIC turned to the other femmes, Bluestreak had been sent away to his duties, "my dear ladies, I believe all our problems have been solved."

"Oh, slag…she's gone nuts with power…Jackie, get the tranquilizer gun!"

The medic was suddenly grabbed by the Praxian, "Think about, when ever the twins are about to do something, all you have to do is a little pout and some crack line about how sad it makes you that their doing whatever and they'll instantly stop and behave!" She pulled the ambulance into a hug, "My battle computer and logic center is just humming with joy, I can finish work now without any problems, without disturbances."

"Without your sanity."

A deep sigh and a quick laugh and the healer was sent free as the Datsun suddenly became serious, she glanced at them then over at the monitor, watching as a group of mechs were surrounding the poor tracker and her pet.

If it worked on both the mechs here and the Seekers…what other powers could they reign in…time for a little research. She nodded at the others in the room, a barely there smile on her face, Optimus might run the battles but she ran the ARK and now she would have no problems handling the crew

Wheeljack leaned closer to the other two, "Is anyone else scared by this?" They nodded and she sighed, "Good, I thought I was the only one."

-^_^-Break-^_^-

"I feel a cloud of dread coming over me…"

The Prime gave a quick glance around the room, noticing he wasn't talking to anyone…he would be so glad when Elita-1's crew arrived…he had a feeling he would need her help soon.

-TBC-

A special thanks to: Katea-Nui, sparkles pepper, Prototron MJ Tornada, ILoveYouSoMuchRightNowXD, Shinigami-Sama1, Fianna9 (Christina), CNightJoy, Lady Avarice, Darkeyes17, fanfictionlover23, Fruitilicious Melons of Doom, Got Buttermilk, Shizuka Taiyou, Richard'sQueen aka LGFS, butterflykaguya87, Oedipa, Meirelle, smoking caramels, GrimsonAshes, FillyKat, Serenitytsuki

What have I done, I made Prowl nuts! Okay, not really, she's just glad that she might actually get things done around the place and now has the power to do so. *Raspberries at computer* Next chapter should be better, afterall, it will have a Prowl giving into her more dominatrix femme side. Behold the power of a Femme Prowl! Mechs beware!

*Bows politely* Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Surviving Changes**

By: MyNameIsJag

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a growing farm of plot bunnies that won't stop breeding! GAH!

**I am sooo soooorryy about not posting earlier! The bunnies were on vacation!**

_**Chapter Seven: Who's Really In Charge**_

He needed to look away…he had to…it was his only way of getting out of this-gah! "Fine, I won't kill the kid."

Ironhide groaned as the femme Lambo pumped her fist into the air before jumping on him to give him a hug.

"THANK YOU!"

"But you are not allowed around him or any other mech without me, or one of the other gals, or somebot _I_ trust."

Red Alert sighed, as much as she was enjoying the fact that she had the ultimate bodyguard…the red mech was just too protective even for her…then again…she was surround be mechs who wanted to take away her innocence! She didn't want her innocence taken away!

She nodded to his statement and he smiled in victory and patted her helm, he glared over his shoulder when he heard the chuckles of the now femme doctor, "What ya laughing about _Rara_?"

Now it was Wheeljack laughing as the medic growled at the nickname so lovingly bestowed upon her, the engineer just nudged her gently with an elbow, getting her to smile and playfully push back before smirking at the Weapons Specialist, "Look at you going all 'Daddy', Chromia would be gushing at how 'cute' it is."

"I really doubt Mia is the kind to gush at anything, Ratch, also, shut up, you tend to coddle everybot that comes in hurt."

"Yes, but I also tend to remember they're idiots and kick them out for that reason, also they grab my aft…in which I'm tired of that."

Bright flashes came from the scientist as she leaned over onto her friend's shoulder, "But you don't get tired of me doing it do, right?"

The ambulance just rolled her optics, "From you, never, it would break my spark if you ever stopped-I was JOKING!"

Wheeljack giggled as one of her servos fondled the white femme's backside, "Can't help, it's in my programming."

Ratchet just let out a huff, "At least your lines are better then the Twins…that doesn't mean you can keep doing that, Jacks."

"Hehe," a loud smack to the red aft and the servo was removed, "gotcha Ratch."

A glare was sent to the overly happy Lancia, "I'm going to murder you one day."

The other just shrugged, "Until you do, I reign as Empress of you aft, behold my power!"

Ironhide shook his helm at the two as the playful fighting continued, First Aid was off to the side of the medbay, obviously trying not to look at the now femmes and trying his best not to freeze up again.

Swoop…was Swoop…he did what he usually did, along with chatting to the medbay's newest protectors, his brothers, and happily went with his day. It being better now that he had his whole family in the medbay and both of his creators were in good moods…he just didn't understand why Aid looked so…out of it. He glanced over at the other trainee and shrugged, probably just uncomfortable with presence of Grimlock and others…cause it couldn't be from his two mommas…that would be weird.

Now if only he could get his momma's some daddies…then it will be one giant happy family! Of course whoever it would be had to pass Grimlock's approval…no weakling could get their mommas!

**-^_^-Break-^_^-**

His spark was singing, the Praxian femme had practically crawled into his lap and threatened him with a whip lightly pulled around his neck in some sort of kink while demanding the information in a sugar sweet voice that was total opposite of her actions.

He wanted to make her as happy as she was making him…he didn't care what Megatron did when he found out he 'accidentally' let it slip about the solar energy plans they had…they were stupid plans anyway.

It was all worth it to see that sweet smile and get a peck on the cheek…

"You sold us out, Scree!"

And now his good mood was gone, "Oh, shut up, Skywarp, you were trying to tell her everything as though you two were out on a blind date, at least I had tactical reasons behind mine."

Thundercracker snorted, "What getting, laid? Not going to happen, that femme is using you."

"And I her, if I tell her what she want to hear then we have more of a chance of getting in her good graces, I mean…what Autobot would keep three fliers grounded for too long and being Praxian, Seeker kin, she would know that."

"So you're using pity to get what you want, why doesn't that surprise me…what happened to a good old fashion courting, taking it slow, things like that?"

The purple Seeker snickered, "Oh, TC, you've been watching Lifetime again haven't you?"

Another snort, "So what if I have?"

"Because you turn into a gooey mess of emotions when you do and try to drag the rest of us down with you. I DON'T care if the squishy gets their feelings hurt, step on them and it solves everything."

Starscream opened his mouth to say more but was silenced by the door sliding open and the figure from before delicately walking in, he smirked and leaned back in his chair, "Oh, hello Prowl, are you back for more…I think you'll have to do a little more then just tease me to get the answers you want now."

The Praxian just smirked at him as she leaned over the table they all were cuffed to, "I don't have to tease you," she glance over at the other two, letting a slow pout take over her face, "you two would tell me right?"

A squawk left the Air Commander's vocals as the other two sat straight up as she gave them a wink, "They wouldn't dare to you anything!"

"Megatron has a collection of manga and plans on capturing all the manga artist to work for him."

"Soundwave likes watching you all while you recharge…I've seen it but I warped out before he could do anything to me…"

They all stared at him, before the SIC shuttered her optics and regained her focus, "Are you telling me he just watches me…or does he watch everybody?"

"He watches everybody…never recharging…"

The warper shuttered his optics once before getting a spaced out look, "I've seen things that I never want to see again…" He suddenly smirked, "And others I wouldn't mind raping the replay button to."

The Datsun glanced over at the other two, "Raping the replay button?"

The blue jet shrugged, "It's Skywarp, he says things like that a lot."

"Okay," she turned and gave a smile to the now overly happy flier, if there are camera and Skywarp saw what rooms they were in…maybe he'd be willing to tell her with some…motivation… Her battle computer went through the scenarios that would best fit the situation…humming, she went over the basic logic of the plan and agreed it was the best.

Afterall, a Seeker couldn't resist a pretty face…especially if said face came with wings.

She stood up from leaning over where Starscream was and made her way to the other side of the table, seeing as the Trine leader was at the end, Thundercracker in the middle and Skywarp at the other end.

She let her digit tips play along one wing, feeling it shiver, she leaned over, placing her chin in one servo and looked up at him, a little swing in her hips, "Mind telling me where you saw those cameras-"

*THUMP!*

They all shuttered their optics and looked behind the femme to where a mirror was hanging, a long crack now forming in the middle of it as though a large bug had ran into it, Prowl sent a comm-link to Jazz.

:What are you two doing back there:

Jazz snickered as he stared at her through the 'mirror', his end showing him all what was happening inside the integration room, he glanced at Smokescreen…who was now attached to said mirror in a upright faceplant.

One of his doorwings twitched.

:Smokes got a little excited about you bending over in front of him.:

A pause…

:Is THAT what that crack is?"

He burst out into laughter as the mech growled at him, :Praxian Mechs Gone Desperate!:

The psychologists twitched again, "Damn Praxian mating codes!"

The saboteur laughed again while pointing at the stuck bot, "Dumbaft!"

**-^_^-Break-^_^-**

"It just wants to say hi to you."

Cliffjumper stared at the green femme before glaring at the bird that was up on a branch, "I don't think it swooping down and pecking my helm is saying hi."

"Maybe it thinks you're shiny?"

A the organic creature let out a screech causing the mini to cringe, "I doubt it's that…"

The femme just smiled and turned to bound over rocks and uneven ground, her pedes seemed to dance above the ground as she moved in the environment that was internally her own.

The red mech watched as she jumped from the ground up to a rock stick out of the side of a cliff near a small waterfall and preceded to perch herself there, completely drowned out to nothing but the world around her…if he was an artist like the crankshaft Sunstreaker, he would have painting the oddly untamed scene, but sense he couldn't to that, a freeze shot could be stored away for later though.

She smiled down at him before returning her gaze to the rushing water, he just snorted but didn't bother to move…she glanced back at him, "Need help getting up here?"

"No," he could get up there if he wanted to…he just didn't feel like it.

A slight giggle and she shook her helm, not bothering to tell him that she was taking him on the easy route…he already fell face first a couple of times…got attacked by birds…got bit by a snake (which she was thankful that they were made out of metal and that it only hurt the poor creature…though the mini-bot wasn't happy over her cooing over the supposedly injured snake), got kicked by a deer…tripped over a fallen tree…and the list went on.

She felt kinda sorry for the little guy…kinda…

Seeing him huff again she jumped back down and landed gracefully on her pedes and smiled at him, "We can go back if you like."

"I'm don't want to go back," he paused and stared up at her, "unless you want to go back."

He smirked as she just laughed, who knew the tracker's laugh could be so spark warming, "Sure, let's go, I promised the others I wouldn't be out here for too long."

The minibot did a pose, "Why, I am the ultimate weapon!", he flexed his arm, she just laughed even more, bringing her servo to her mouth and creating one of the cutest looks he ever seen.

"Your funny, I like funny."

And now he could die from happiness!

He opened his mouth to come back with another comment but was interrupted by the sound of thrusters hitting the ground and a deep laugh, "Hey, I'm a funny guy."

Both Autobots turned around to stare up at Blitzwing smirking down at them from the top of the waterfall, Cliffjumper took a stand in front of the green femme, "Hound, know any shortcuts back to base?"

"Yes, but-"

"Take them NOW!"

She shuttered her optics at the demand in his voice and frowned, "No."

He watched as she took a stand beside him, "I don't run, I didn't before and I'm not now."

He smirked again, "I think I like that," he sent a glare up at the flier, "ready to get your aft whoop Blitzbrain?"

The Con just smiled and shrugged, "I think I can take on a midget and a femme," he winked over at Hound, "or we can end this peacefully and the lovely lady can come willingly with me. My boss wants to have a chat with her."

"Suck it!"

The minibot just gave a low chuckle at the outburst, she was so his type.

**-^_^-Break-^_^-**

**-I'm trying out a new program to write fics with, so I'm sorry if there is any errors on anything.**

**I love the Dinobots…they're so cute…like destructive sparklings with super powers…which sounds about right for anything Ratchet and Wheeljack build. Why have normal bots fight for us when we can have totally awesome kickass dinosaurs…that spit fire! Though, really, Swoop isn't a dinosaur…but who cares if the bot with the bombs says he is, then he is!**

**My sis watches Lifetime whenever she's over and then cries about it while my brother makes horrible commentary in the background.**

**Smokescreen versus mirror…winner…the mirror…I had the image of a bug hitting a car while writing that part… Either which way, go Prowl!**

**Birds hate Cliffjumper…**

**Aww…look at them…connecting…and working together! But what will happen to them?**

**Thank you for reading!**

-TBC-

A special thanks to: Katea-Nui, Prototron MJ Tornada, GrimsonAshes, ILoveYouSoMuchRightNow XD, Shizuka Taiyou, iNsAnE nO bAkA, Shinigami-Sama1, smoking caramels, SilverIcy, Got Buttermilk, Fruitilicious Melons of Doom, fanfictionlover23, StarLitDawn, TfJazz, Prowls-little-angel, Transfomersprincess, autumnannette19, Richard'sQueen aka LGFS, sunnysides, Celtic Chick, Captain-Emily

*Bows politely* Till Next Time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Surviving Changes**

By: MyNameIsJag

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a growing farm of plot bunnies that won't stop breeding! GAH!

_**Chapter Eight: She Got Skills**_

Prowl glared at the being before her…this…this _thing_ was the most…annoying creature that she had the displeasure of ever coming into contact with. She actually growled at the monstrosity, what did it take to rid herself of nuisance!

"My love, why do you look so hostile, surely such a lovely face as yours does not need to have such a distasteful look upon it."

She could hear the Seekers snickering behind her, clearly amused by the whole show they were getting now, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Tracks smiled and threw an arm around her, her doorwings shaking in anger at the move but he didn't notice, "Oh, my Angel, our bond of destiny can never be broken by mere death!"

"I hate you."

"And it is our love that carries me on!"

There was a soft bang and they all turned to watch Skywarp burst into laughter as his helm rested on the table, the other Seekers looking quite amused as well, Starscream smirked, "Look at that, don't you two make a nice couple, did you know she was using her looks to get what she wanted from us?"

The racecar stared at her for a moment…then crushed her in a hug, "You are the girl for me! I knew we had so much in common!"

He did a dramatic pose, "There shall be none that will even come close to our beauty, our love, our-"

*SMACK*

Prowl growled as her servos shook as she held the shovel she just used to knock out the mech, "Your line suck!"

Thundercracker shuttered his optic at her, "Where did you get that shovel from?"

She just snorted and twirled it around, "Don't worry about and try your best to keep out of the reach of it, got it?"

All three fliers nodded and she gave them a soft smile, "Good, now excuse me," she grabbed one of the multicolored bots legs while she sub-spaced her weapon before grabbing the other one, "I have to get rid of this before he comes to again."

The femme Praxian started dragging the offline frame of the Corvette out the door, leaving the Decepticons smiling dreamingly after her. Afterall, what Con doesn't like a femme that murders mech with shovels and gets away with it.

Behind the 'mirror', Jazz sighed as he grabbed his chassis in a mocking fashion, "Ah think A'm in love!"

Smokescreen snorted as he tried to adjust his chevron from his crash, he'd have to see the medic soon but a part of him still wanted to look presentable and his Praxian heritage didn't approve of him having a crooked chevron when he went to go see the white femme…even if it was to get fix…his codes wanted him to look impressive.

"You have as much chance with her as Inferno does of not getting shot by Ironhide, it isn't going to happen."

The saboteur just chuckled and nudged the other gently, "Ya just want a piece of ta aft all for ya self," he moved passed him to go out the door, "besides ma chances are higher then yours."

And he was out the door, leaving a fuming Datsun staring at the crack in the mirror, he smirked, "The game is on and I always win, especially when it comes to seducing the spark of a Praxian, my friend."

Jazz didn't hear him, the door already closed and he was already jogging up to a slightly amused Prowl, "Where Tracks go?"

She looked at him with a bored expression and gave a slow wave of her servo, "The group of minibots came by and offered to take him off my servos. I let them."

He tried not to laugh at the image of the racecar being lifted up by the mini's and hauled off to Primus knows where…though his processor supplied the image of them all dressed up as savages and him being toted like those pigs you see in those shows while chanting in some weird language.

Minibots makes adorable cannibals! Aww!

And now he was imagining them sacrificing the mech to Grimlock in order to please their goddess!

…He should stop watching so much TV…

"That's one way ta get rid of him," the Porsche threw an arm over her shoulders, "ya know how ta do a bot in, don't ya?"

She chuckled and nudged him with her helm under his chin, careful with the points on her chevron, "I suppose it is something I picked up from you."

He squeezed her and gave a thoughtful look, "Ah can teach ya some more," he removed his arm at the look she sent him, "whoa, no need for the harsh vibes, Ah meant in ways where ya can use the methods ya were using on the Seeker in any situation and a little self defense for ya smaller frame now."

Doorwings gave a gentle flutter and she studied him with a cryptic optic before nodding, "Sounds reasonable, and this offer isn't just for me, I assume?"

The Porsche nodded as a grin spread across his face, him in the room with all the femmes…alone…of course he wasn't going to let that pass, "Yep, can't have ya unprotected."

"Agreed," she turned and started to walk away, "there is no telling how many perverts are on this ship."

He chuckled and watched her hips sway back and forth, "Yeah…no telling…"

**-^_^-BREAK-^_^-**

Red Alert smiled as she plopped down in her favorite chair, back at her station and back to work, she glanced over her shoulder at the two forms in the room as well, Ironhide had to leave for his training with the minibots…something about a new target?

So instead she had Slag, she quickly wondered why did Wheeljack name her creation after a curse but dismissed it, it was Wheeljack afterall.

Inferno gave a smile over at her and she returned it before going back to work, she had a duty to do and no change was going to get in her way of protecting the Autobots from danger!

Getting a serious look…which actually looked adorable on her, she checked her cameras…all functional…the mechs were behaving…the Twins were…following Ratchet!

"Eep!"

She jerked has the firetruck leaned over her to stare at the monitor, he gave a low chuckle and glanced at what she was staring at, "They're like puppies," he watched as they stuck their helm around a corner, obviously trying to hide from the docbot as she headed down the hall to the storage room nearby.

"She's probably going to get supplies for Jackie, she was messing with some object when it blew up on her."

"Why them, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, follow Momma RaRa?"

The femme Lambo giggled as the Dinobot pushed his snout between her and Inferno to see the monitor, "Because they like her."

He glared at the screen, "Me, Slag, no like that, me tell Grimlock."

The Security Director shuttered her optics and glanced up at the firetruck, "Well, at least we don't have to go down there now."

He just laughed.

**-^_^-BREAK-^_^-**

Ratchet hummed to herself as she reached above her helm to the stack of arms, it was always good to have extras and she usually spent hours making more…Jackie took up most of her supplies.

Seriously, who thinks it's a good idea to mix explosives and chemicals that melt armor together, poor Aid…he was already going through so much and the explosion happening near him didn't help.

Strangely the Dinobots just seemed amused and Swoop decided he was going to get some practice on numbing wire ends since First Aid was on the verge of a spark attack.

The pterodactyl was so determine to prove he was going to be good medic and it made her spark all warm and bubbly at the thought!

If she wasn't so dignified, she would have squeed at the sight of him putting on a determine look and 'make Momma Jackie all better.'

She could have but she didn't.

Being so destracted by her thoughts, she nearly jumped out of her armor when a loud clap and somebot yelling 'poof' came from behind her, she quickly turned around to see the Twins staring at her with matching smirks. She gave them a curious look, "What are you doing?"

They did a pose, Sunstreaker gave a low chuckle, "We're here, what is your other two wishes?"

His brother leaned in toward her and winked, "It was a two for one special, us two for your one."

Her optic twitched and she seriously gave thought to hitting them both with the arm in her servos…but she needed it, "How about a refund and a talk with whoever granted this wish."

The golden Lambo braced an arm against the shelf her back was facing and leaned closer to her, his voice taking on a husky hue, "Sorry, no refunds fortunately."

His brother took the same stance on her other side while mimicking his twin's smirk, "Come on, Ratch, haven't you ever heard of, 'Don't knock it till you try it'?"

She snorted and stepped away from them, "I rather knock your thick plated helms."

The yellow twin just shrugged and full leaned on the shelf as he watched her go through some a container of bolts, "As long as it's against the berth, I have no problem with taking a ride on me."

The crimson sportscar laughed as she went completely still, "We like it when are berthmates are demanding, gives us a thrill."

She turned and glared at them, her mouth opened with a quick retort but it was silenced by one of them grabbing her and pulling her for a kiss. Her protests muffled by the others glossa as Sideswipe decided to take a chance.

She growled when they separated and he just laughed and rubbed his noseridge against hers, "How about we take this somewhere without the frame parts."

Before any of them could make a move, the door to the storage room came down as the form of Grimlock demolished it, "Puny door, me, Grimlock, save Momma!"

No one was sure which of them said it but it the words hung in the air like a foreseen death, "Oh, frag…"

**-^_^-BREAK-^_^-**

If there was one thing Hound was, a coward was not it, more like daringly brave…as least that's what the minibot thought as he watched the small femme launch herself at the much bigger flier.

Blitzwing shot off like a bullet toward her as the two raced to land a blow, his fist went up in the air and he struck with all his force but the tracker easily dodged it by jumping over the punch and preceding to jump kick the mech in the face. Not enough force to send him flying but enough to have him stagger back out of surprise as she landed on her pedes before back-flipping back to her original stance.

Cliffjumper shuttered his optics as he watched the Con rub his cheek and snarl at the green Jeep, who in return just did a 'bring it' motion with two digits.

Girl got spunk…or a death wish…

An enraged roar came from her opponent and instead of rushing toward her again and risking another kick to the kisser, he aim his gun at her and fired.

The red bot nearly missed her smirk as she simply seemed to dance out of the way the fire and head straight back to the nut job at full running speed once again, the bullets exploding the ground around her.

The uneven ground and rough terrain would have slowed another bot down, but for her, the natural environment was as much as her territory as the skies were the Seekers and she reigned supreme in it.

The flier seemed to realize she was fast approaching, stopping the shots and using his arms to block the elbow she was sending to him as she got close enough, he kicked out his leg and caught her under the back of knee, making her lose her balance and fall to her knees.

He brought back up his arm and prepared to strike her while she was down but she rolled out of the incoming fist and barely dodged the kick he was sending to her frame, "Why won't you be still-GAH!"

The Con growled as he the sting from somebot attacking his back got worse, apparently Cliffjumper got tired of standing around and was trying to tear out one of the main lines in the larger mech's back that would paralyze him if removed, "Didn't your creators teach you to behave when you're near a lady?"

"Slag made tar eating piece of rusted aft! Get off of me, you bug!", Blitzwing snarled as he just let himself fall backwards in attempt to crush the minibot, who managed to jump off before he could, a large crater forming under his massive bulk.

The red mech smirked as he got into position with a battle ready Hound, "Got some skill going on, don't you?"

She just smiled, "I'm Ops, skill is a requirement."

He shuttered his optics at glanced at her through his peripheral vision, "You Special Ops?"

"Of course she is," the two quickly turned to see a familiar face appearing out of nowhere, Mirage did a bow, "you called for my services?"

The tracker just laughed, "Took you long enough."

The Noble took as stance beside her, obviously had experience with fighting with her as their moves mimicked each other, "I came as soon as you sent out the message, luckily I was already near by thanks to patrol duty."

A snort came from the other bot on her opposite side in disbelief, like he was just doing patrol…yeah right.

"Fragging Autobrats!", they all watched as the flier stood himself up and shook off the debris and preceded to glare at them, "Great, now I have to deal with fancy aft."

Said mech glanced at the green Jeep, "Move Delta 5 6B?"

She nodded as Cliffjumper frowned at them before the both speed off, the spy turning invisible and the tracker using her halo-images to confuse the enemy.

Blitzwing just smirke as he attempted to grab one of the Hounds, who merely dodged out of his way, he went to punch another who ducked and backflipped out his range while the other (real Hound) leg swept his pedes off the ground and he fell back…but didn't hit the ground.

Instead, Mirage appeared with a knife stabbed in the line that cut off all movement that the minibot had tried to reach earlier, it wouldn't kill him and the pain would wear off as he lost feeling.

The racecar gave a smirk to the multiple scouts in which two disappeared and left a smiling femme, "An excellent job as usual, I expect nothing less from us paired up together."

She rubbed the back of her helm, "Aww, you're just trying to make me blush, Raj," she kept her smile and patted her chassis, "Good thing, Moe's taking a nap in my sub-space, it would have be-AAH!"

He leapt forward and caught her as she began to fall, his servo coming in contact with a blast mark, he glanced at the direction it came from and let out a unNoble like growl as he clutched her closer to his frame.

Thrust waved at him with one servo as he his other aimed the gun in his direction, behind the Seeker, Dirge was holding Cliffjumper up by his throat and Ramjet was just standing there smirking, "Sorry to ruin the moment buuut, we have an appointment with the boss and guess who's the guest of honor."

Hound hissed at the injury as she tilted her helm enough to see energon running down her side, she couldn't see the whole wound but knew it was bad, she glanced back up at the blue and white spy, "Think you can handle them?"

Mirage just chuckled and gave her a wink, "These fools," he motioned toward the Conehead trine, "are nothing."

She laughed and shook her helm slowly and untangled herself from his arms, another hiss from the pain as she got into position, "Let's get this over with."

**-I enjoy writing Tracks, he overly does everything and throw Prowl in there and it's just fun!**

**Poor Smokescreen, ain't going to impress the ladies with a broken chevron and Jazz is a perv.**

**Red is so cute! GAH!**

**Somebody is going to die soon…behold the awesomeness that is Grimlock!**

**I think I spent more time on Hound's fighting scene then anything else…**

**A shout out to Katea-Nui, who helped me with the Ratchet and Twins part! Give a round of applause for the girl! **

-TBC-

A special thanks to: Katea-Nui, Darkeyes17, fanfictionlover23, Prototron MJ Tornada, vfnfvne, Little Yellow Camaro Girl14, TfJazz, smoking caramels, GrimsonAshes, StarLitDawn, Luna Prime-Awesomeness, ILoveYouSoMuchRightNow XD, Shinigami-Sama1, Richard'sQueen aka LGFS, V, Vigatus, Shizuka Taiyou

*Bows politely* Till Next Time!

Please click the button that says review…it call out to you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Surviving Changes**

By: MyNameIsJag

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a growing farm of plot bunnies that won't stop breeding! GAH!

_**Chapter Nine: Remaining Strong**_

Red smiled as the bigger mech handed her some energon, "Thank you."

He just grinned as though he had just won the war, their servos gliding over each other as the cube was passed, "Not a problem."

A snort and they both turned to watch Slag watching one of the monitors, "Slag understand why him, Sunstreaker get name now, run fast makes yellow bot look like a streak."

The Dinobot suddenly grinned, "Not wanna mess with Grimlock, Grimlock best!"

Suddenly the femme Lambo giggled and reached over to pat the mech on the helm, "He must get it from his creators."

A nod, "Me, Slag agree with pretty she Red Alert, Mommas are best so Dinobots are the best!"

Behind them they could hear Inferno laughing at the scene he was watching, the two peering down at the monitors like spying little sparklings to see what big protective Grimlock was going to do to the ARK's trickster Twins.

It was cute.

The Security Director's smile faded and suddenly she straightened herself out as her servo went up to press her comm-link, she held a serious look before gasping and turning to the firetruck, "Hound sent out a SOS, Trailbreaker picked it up and is on his way there now, we got Cons and injuries!"

**-^_^-BREAK-^_^- **

"Now big guy, don't you think this is a little much?"

Grimlock snorted at the red Twin dangling upside down by one leg in his grip in his bipedal form, "Me, Grimlock, find him, Sunstreaker and then throw both in volcano."

"Whoa," black servos shot out and grabbed the edge of the busted door frame, while he was busy trying not to get caught in the small storage room, his brother had taken off out the door…leaving him alone to deal T-Rex, "Don't you think the volcano is abit much!"

Another snort and the bigger mech tilted his helm, "You prefer to fight, me, Grimlock then?"

"Actually, the volcano sounds nice," Sideswipe turned to look at the still present medic, who had her arms crossed and was now chuckling at the scene, "Ratch, help! I can't die, I'm too important to die!"

"To who?"

The crimson Lambo let out a whimper and puckered out his bottom lip, "What about the love, where is the love?"

Ratchet lifted an optic ridge, "Went sour with your pickup lines."

A sudden grin, might as well have one last cheesy line before he was thrown in the lava, "Well, if you add me as the sugar and Sunny as the ice to your lemon, we can make some pit of lemonade together!"

…

The healer slapped her own forehead…the Dinobot just gave him a weird look before turning to his coCreator, "Why him talking about human drinks? We having party soon?"

Sideswipe grinned up at him and the CMO just knew she wasn't going to like what was going to be said next, "YEP, me and Sunny got your Momma sparked! So you have to let me live!"

And now she was filled with absolute horror, "What, that's a lie!"

He let go of the door to grab his chassis over his spark, still dangling upside down, "But babe, that's why we were in here, me and Sunny are fighting because we want to know who's the real father! Don't tell me it's not one of us!"

He let out a fake sob, "Oh, the tragedy!"

She just snorted, "If I was sparked, you would have to be fighting with Jackie over the rights."

The frontliner paused in his dramatics, shuttered his optics and stared at her…was she serious…or just messing back at him…either way it all come down to one conclusion, "That's so hot Ratch."

Optic twitch and she glanced up at Grimlock, "Throw him in has hard as you can."

"What about babies?"

The ambulance sighed and rubbed the edge of her chevron that connected to her noseridge, "He was kidding, Grimlock, I'm not sparked and I was joking about Jackie."

Okay, now he really was confused, and he actually somehow managed to pout, "Me, Grimlock want baby bots running around…me best big brother!"

She just gave him a blank look, "Not going to happen any time soon, I'm a femme now, I need a mech to spark me up."

She ignored the Lambo waving at her in 'I'm here, pick me' kind of way, "And at the moment I'm not looking for one."

The Dinobot Leader nodded slowly as though he suddenly understood it all, "Me Grimlock understand."

"Good, now about that volcano-"

He dropped the Twin, "Me go look for mate for Momma!"

"…WHAT!",, Ratchet gapped at the T-Rex, "Where did you get that idea from!"

Sideswipe burst into laughter as he rolled around on the floor at the statement, he stopped and grinned up at them both, "Is there a list, an interview or something? Cause I would like to be an applicant."

"Shut up you," the medic glared down at the still chuckling frontliner before looking back up at her creation, "That's not what I said, Grimlock."

The dinosaur looked as though he was thinking about it before snorting and turning to walk out, "Me, Grimlock heard what you said, you, Momma not looking for mate, Dinobots look for you."

She stood there gaping at the now empty space before gathering her wit and screaming, "I DON'T WANT TO MATE!"

Another burst of laughter and she returned the her glare to Sideswipe, who only smile up at her cheekily, "So…you wanna go get Sunny and make that lemonade?"

She just growled and stopped off with the replacement arm in tow, ignoring the laughter and whistles that died in the sound of the alarms going off, she groaned, "Now what!"

**-^_^-BREAK-^_^-**

"What do you mean stay here, I see no logic in that."

Optimus sighed as stared down at his SIC, the femme was quite effectively standing her ground on going on the rescue, "We don't have much time, Prowl, as you said we have to leave immediately for the Autobots in trouble."

She continued to stare at him and he just barely made out the twitch in her doorwings, "Yes, Sir, in which I meant me and Ratchet as well, we both are needed in these conditions and you know that."

"You two are in no state to go out there."

The appendages flared up and gave a subtle shake, "We are not ill! This change has not effected the way we work, I am still the Tactical Officer and I still function as so, much as Red Alert did her job without any trouble, Wheeljack continues to experiment and blow up the same as before, Hound went on a hike like usual and Ratchet continues to throw wrenches and fix patients."

He opened his mouth to suggest that their new frames couldn't handle as much as their old, that it was for all of their safety, but a hiss from the Datsun stopped him and she continued on, "Prime, as much as I respect you, I believe you are foolish to think that because our appearances have changed that we have. I'm afraid, you would be wrong if that is so and I refuse to be set aside like some kind of China Doll when I know and you know that I am not such a thing. I am femme, yes, I am also Prowl, I do not require coddling like some kind of sparkling, I do not need special attention, I am not some fragile thing. I am a soldier and sir, nothing you can do can ever change that and I believe the others would agree with me."

Jazz shifted next to them as the two stared each other down, "The others are already waiting for the order ta head out."

The Praxian kept her gaze on the taller mech, "Is Ratchet out there?"

"Yeah…she let Aid and Swoop take over Jackie's repairs."

She nodded and finally broke contact to walk out were the group assembled was waiting, she glanced over her shoulder before fully walking out the door, "I apologize if I was rude, Sir, but it is the truth. We are who we were before and if you and the rest of the crew thought we were going to turn into some kind of 'poor me, save me' kind of bots because of all this, you are sadly mistaken. We will not become some love struck younglings, we will not become weak, we will not change who we really are. My femmes are not the ones from some fantasy novel one my read and never intend to be. Now excuse me, I have troops to inform."

They both watched as the door shut behind the Officer and stood there in silence until the Porsche looked up at his boss, "We are so screwed when Elita-1 gets here aren't we?"

A deep sigh, "Yes…"

**-^_^-BREAK-^_^-**

"Cliffjumper!"

Hound watched as the minibot was thrown like trash to the side, his helm knocking against the hard rocks near the once peaceful waterfall, the red mech weakly got up, his legs wobbling as he tried to stand but just ended up falling to his knees.

Thrust just laughed and shot near her pedes causing her to jump back, "Don't worry about him, little lady, you should be watching out for yourself."

She growled, "I'm getting tired of the femme pet names," she glanced back over her shoulder to see the mini getting up before looking over at Mirage, "Next time I see Elita-1, I am going to ask how she manages to deal with this slag."

"My guess is with heavy artillery."

A quick nod before a smile forced it's way onto her lips despite the pain, "To bad we don't got any of that, huh?"

Dirge rolled his optics at the them, "Blah, blah, blah, give us the femme and there won't be any problem."

The scout snorted, "So cliché, what is it with bad guys always wanting to kidnap the girl," pede falls alerted her to Cliffjumper making a stance on her other side and she smirked, "do I look like the type that plays damsel?"

One of them shrugged, "Not really…"

She nodded, "Alright," she could feel the other two tense up, both her and Cliff was hurt pretty bad and Mirage had practically no skills when it came to fighting Seekers, not that she and Cliffjumper did but still…and the Cons were armed…

Damn…she hoped her signal got out…this looked bad…all she could was push through the pain and do her best, she wasn't going to let a frame change stop her.

Tiring of the neither side moving, the fliers opened fire on the trio, the Noble dodging one way and turning invisible once again, the minibot ducking under the rain of pellets and quickly trying to avoid them even if it felt like his helm was still being pounded against a rock.

As for Hound, she jumped backwards and landed in the shallow part of the water but nearly fell once again as pain shot up through her systems from the still leaking wound, she hissed and grabbed her side. Damn it.

The Cons stopped firing to laugh at the misfortune of the green femme, Ramjet sneered at her, "Be easier if you just gave in."

"NEVER!"

"Why you-"

They all watched as Dirge's optics rolled back and he fell into a heap and she couldn't help but smile, never forget how many there are and never loose track of them.

Snarling, Thrust took up in the air, quickly followed by his trine mate, fragging spy couldn't hit him from up here!

And that plan was derailed as shots went by their helms and they glanced over to see the red mech had taken out his rifle and was shooting up at them, his still dizzy processor not keeping up the aim but still hitting close enough for a lucky shot.

Following suit, Hound took out her gun, getting a slight squeak from her pet and she smiled for a moment at the sound before refocusing on the targets, get them down, get them out.

"Slagging little pieces of-" what ever the white and black Seeker was going to say, it was quickly cut off by the sound of sirens in the distance.

Thrust growled as both he and the other watched from the air as the Autobots were rushing to get to the area, thankfully the wooded path was hard for most of them to get through and would take a while for them to reach the fight, he turned to Ramjet, "We have time to grab Dirge and Blitzwing."

The both dodged more bullets, grateful for their grace in the air to do so, "What about the femme."

A snort and a gun was raised, "What's one less Autobot anyway, there are others."

Hound's optics widened as she watched their guns aim at her and she ran out of the rain of fire…only to have her wound act up once again and send emmince pain through her systems nearly paralyzing her and causing her to trip, "DAMN IT!"

She glanced up and saw the two smirk…in the distance she could hear Cliffjumper and Mirage yell out for her…and then…the bullets came down on her…

But they didn't hit her…

She shuttered her optics as they bounced off midair and then the familiar scent hit her and she smiled over to a wooded area at the figure emerging from them, "Breaker!"

The dark mech waved at her, "Mutt, told you I would come when you called."

She nodded and forced herself up, four against two…this time she wasn't going to fall down again, she clutched her gun, "Let's get rid of this bird brained cowards!"

**-^_^-BREAK-^_^-**

"This is boring, when is Prowl coming back?"

Starscream glowered at the purple Seeker, "Didn't you hear the alarms, she probably went off to help with some battle."

A groan, "I want out of this cuffs, I'm starting to get antsy not being able to move."

The other two rolled their optics, "Don't worry, with most of the crew out, I'm sure will get out soon with them being distracted."

"How's that, TC?"

The three shuttered their optics as the door opened and the Decepticon SIC smirked, "That's how."

-TBC-

**-Tender moments with Red and Inferno, so cute!**

**Lemonade for all! Oh, Ratchet what did you do? Also, don't worry about the Twins, Sunny is making sure his armor is safe and is plotting his next move and Sides…is Sides…**

**Power to the femmes Prowl! And yes, Elita-1 and her crew will be by soon, in a few chapters, so they will appear.**

**Hound refuses to be the damsel, but Breaker did save her…only she sees it more as a friend saving a friend not some kind of romantic play…poor Trailbreaker…he'll have to make a move soon…if the other two don't beat him to it.**

**A little teaser at the end, oh my!**

A special thanks to: Katea-Nui, smoking caramels, SlipstreamPrime, fanfictionlover23, Darkeyes17, Celtic chick, Fianna9, Luna Prime- Awesomeness, TfJazz, StarLitDawn, Foxbear, ILoveYouSoMuchRightNowXD, LogicIsTheUltimateWeapon, The Silent Hunter, hummer grey, Vigatus, RandomHyenaLOL, Richard'sQueen aka LGFS, Shizuka Taiyou, Prowls-little-angel

*Bows politely* Till Next Time!

Make me happy by clicking the button below! Reviews make me write!


	10. Chapter 10

**Surviving Changes**

By: MyNameIsJag

Disclaimer: I own…NOTHING! Do you know what would happen if I did own it all…nothing good that's for sure!

_**Chapter Ten: Logic Is Dead, Poke It With A Stick!**_

Thrust growled at the sight of all four of the Autoscum aiming at them, not good…he turned toward his trine mate, "Any ideas?"

A shake of the helm and optics studied the unconscious frames of their comrades, "We need to get Dirge and Blitzwing, Megatron will not be happy if the Decepticons have to rescue more soldiers…"

"Damn…"

They quickly dodged a shower of bullets, as long as they kept moving, they would be harder targets to aim at and none of them were snipers like the grey Praxian and being injured didn't help the ground pounders.

The sirens were getting closer too…

A shot to one of their wings caused both to glare back down at the four, Ramjet hissed at the smirk on the red mech's face, "Alright you little slagger, you're going to pay for that!"

Hound gasped as she watched the Seeker take off toward them, spinning in midair and reflecting their shots, "He's dive-bombing! Move!"

The still floating flier smirked as they dispersed from the attack, not risking the only chance he might get, he headed to his fellow Cons that were down.

Growling, the tracker did a few flips out of the way before the pain from her side shot through her once again and causing her to fall, "Damn it!" She had gotten shot before, her armor usually didn't take that much damage-her armor…frag! Her new frame had a weaker shell, it was why femmes where better at undercover work then on field battles. Small frame, weaker armor that wasn't heavy and allowed her to move better without being held down by the weight…weight that used to be thicker plating that protected her from shots.

Twisting to where she was able to the impact of the Seeker hitting the ground and causing the dirt to fly up, she winced when bits of it went into her wound, she could hear the others coughing from the kicked up dust that was surrounding them and she instantly knew the Cons were going to try to make a break for it.

Apparently she wasn't the only one as to come to this conclusion as Cliffjumper's yell of protest and she guessed what was his random fire flew over her helm in the direction of the flier.

Though she was thankful for the sound of sirens coming closer and could barely make out the flashes in the heavy dust kick up, but she could hear the deep voice of Prime and somewhere lost in the mixture of yells was somebot calling out for her.

She couldn't see much with all the dust getting into her optics and her sense of smell was thrown off by the strong smell of dirt and her own energon that was steadily flowing out of the wound.

"HEY! GUYS!"

"HOUND!"

At least her audios were working just fine, the voice belonged to Breaker, "Over here!"

There was a soft touch to her shoulder and looked up to see the onyx mech bending over her with his shield up around them, "Mutt," he was worried…she could feel that coming off of him, "you're hurt bad, don't move, all those flips you did aggravated the injury…slag…can you feel anything?"

"It's just looks bad…really…it only hurts abit."

A snort, "Always the modest one, you could be missing an arm and consider it a minor injury."

She just laughed as he shook his helm, before proceeding to pick her up, a hiss escaped the fallen femme as he adjusted her in his arms, "Ugh…I hate scenes like this in the movies."

"Yeah…let's just chalk it up to you owing me a cube of high grade, k, mutt?"

She just rolled her optics, glad that the dust was clearing enough to where she could see things, she could barely see the outlines of some of the soldiers, sighing with relief, she laid her helm in the crevice of the larger bot's neck…he didn't seem to mind.

Her lips twitched as she heard the familiar clanks of a wrench across some poor bot's helm and the familiar yell or their CMO, "I don't care how dirty the dust made you, it's not an emergency and no, I don't want your help getting cleaned off later!"

Both of them smirked at each other and spoke at the same time, "Twins."

Yep, sure enough, Ratchet was growling at the two while fixing up Cliffjumper as they approached, her once pure white armor taking on a brown hue from the dust but she was more concerned with getting her patients taken care of. Seeing both Trailbreaker and Hound come up, she instantly ran over and told him to put her down so she could get to work.

"Alright, I'm going to knock you out," she glanced up at the mech, "You look good enough at the moment, it seems that the Seekers were smart enough to call in reinforcements and since it's only a few of us here, I need you to go and make sure I don't get any more patients."

He nodded, gave a quick pat to the green femme's shoulder and took off, happily knowing he just scored some points with the tracker…though really…it had no effect…

Rolling her optics as she watched the mech leave, the medic turned back to her patients, Cliffjumper was taken care of bit Hound was in worse wear, she patted the other femme's shoulder, "Ready to go under, I know how Ops bots can be when forced into recharge."

"I'm good, Rara, I think my systems are slowly putting me under anyway, so a little help wouldn't hurt."

A nod and the healer let a needle extend from her wrist to inject the tracker with, a quick sedative and she could get to work- "Now, lookie what I found."

Ratchet's helm nearly snapped off as she looked over her shoulder, not now! She had patients, couldn't bad luck catch up with her later, putting up a tough face, she hissed at the newcomer, "What are you doing here."

"Oh, just in the neighborhood…thought I just drop by and see what Prime was up to."

She snorted and got up to her pedes, taking a stance against him, it just made the mech smirk and tilted his helm at her, "Poor thing, you really think you can take me? A foolish move for somebot of your intelligence."

"No, but I sure as pit not going down without a fight!"

Megatron just laughed, "I expect nothing less from you."

"Bet you weren't expecting this!"

The warlord barely got to shutter his optics in surprise as kick to the back of his helm sent him stumbling forward, only to receive a punch to his tanks, landing him on his knees and holding his injured frame while growling. He managed to online his optics to see the damn Terror Twins rushing over and ushering the femme to leave…but even he knew she would not leave patients behind.

Standing up, he snarled at the two as the just stepped in front of the medic, he snorted, "Gladiator against gladiators so it seems," he spat energon on the ground that had came up from the low punch, "the difference is, while you were still young to the games, I've had nearly a lifetime twice as long as yours in the pit."

They seemed unfazed as the red one just laughed, "Just makes you old!"

The leader just chuckled, it seemed to wipe the smirks off the duo's faceplates, "It makes me twice the warrior you two will ever be, you don't get to be leader of a whole fragging army without getting your servos dirty and you two," he sneered, "are nothing more then filth I will be washing away later."

-^_^-BREAK-^_^-

"Oh, no! My Rara senses are tingling!"

First Aid gave the crazed femme a look, "You have Ratchet senses?"

The engineer snorted, "What she can tell when I'm about to blow up but I'm not allowed to tell when she's in trouble? I want to talk to the one who makes up the rules for reality in this place!"

The apprentice just continued to stare, "I think you already broken half the rules for reality…let's not break any others…"

"There's no time for that, Ratchet's in trouble!"

The femme jumped off the medbay berth and made her way to the door, leaving the mech alone as the rest of the Dinobots followed their 'mother', he just sighed, "Why does everyone rush into bad situations…why not just contact Prime instead of running off…it would be easier…"

His logic went unheard…as most logic in the ARK did…

Wheeljack rounded a corner…to run into the frame of Inferno…who was shooting flames out of his nozzle servo, "Cooool…"

He glanced down at her, shuttered his optics, then went back to glare at the escaped Seekers, thankful that Red was still in the monitor room with Slag as protection, they still weren't sure on how the Cons escaped, "Ya will give yourselves up freely or Ah will-"

"Try and look heroic for the camera," Starscream smirked and winked up at one before turning back to the firetruck, "playing the hero are we? That will just get you hurt."

"Eat fire!"

Another burst of flames had the three Seekers dodging in the confined space, it would have been easier if the appearance of the other Dinobots and the sight of flames didn't encourage them, Grimlock took a step next to Inferno and roared, "Me Grimlock, have best flames!"

And he preceded to show them all the 'best flames'…catching the entire hall on fire…Jackie and the rest of her creations cheered…the firefighter…not so much…he just groaned as the familiar pop of Skywarp warping away was heard, "Great…they escaped…"

"No bot beat Grimlock, me best ever!"

The scientist patted her creation, "Aww…he's showing off…Ratch would be so proud!"

The large mech shook his helm, "Ah somehow doubt that…"

"Oh, Primus your right! How can she when she's in trouble! Come on boys, let's go rescue your Momma Rara!", she did a dramatic pose while pointing at the exit…that was just beyond the flames…making them wonder why the Seeker just didn't run out the door or at least warp away to start with…

Inferno shook his helm, "Ya can't get through the fire, not until Ah clear it."

The femme snorted and took off through the flames, "Fool, I'm immortal, fire does nothing to me!"

He just stood there as she ran through it, laughing like the maniac she was, shaking his helm as he noticed he was being commed, :Red?:

:Did Wheeljack just run through flames?:

:Yeah…yeah, she kinda did…:

Silence…

:Why?:

He just shook his helm again and changed the features on his nozzle so he could put out the fire, though with the Dinobots herding through it to catch up with the Lancia, they had done a good job of stomping most of it out, :Just ignore it, any clues on how they got out.:

He could feel her sighing, :No, it seems that someone froze the recording so it would seem no one went up to the interrogation room…I should have picked up on that!:

Foam was starting to cover the walls and he was glad that he didn't have clean up duty today, he frowned at her tone, :Now, Red, don't go beating ya self up, you're the best at what ya do and if it was anybody else, the Seekers would have still been running around if ya didn't notice something was off.:

:…Are you sure?:

:Red, babe, Ah know it and so does everyone else, no bot can ever do what ya can.:

:…Did you just call me babe?:

**-TBC-**

A special thanks to: Katea-Nui, Little Yellow Camaro Girl14, SlipstreamPrime, Darkeyes17, Yuro-Faita911, Moment-Of-Reason, fanfictionlover23, Fianna9, Luna Prime-Awesomness, The Silent Hunter, TfJazz, Richard'sQueen aka LGFS, smoking caramels, ILoveYouSoMuchRightNowXD, Vigatus, hummer grey, Prowls-little-angel, StarLitDawn, Moonlight black rose, Shizuka Taiyou

Congratulations to Richard'sQueen aka LGFS for being my 200th reviewer! I never thought it would get that high! Thank you all, your reviews inspire me to write more, so an round of applause for all of you!

Another thanks to TfJazz who commented on my DA pics!

I think Megs would have been tougher then what he was in the show, especially with his past it wouldn't have been so easy to take him down and leading a whole army for as long as he has, he wouldn't be that stupid either… It could just be me, but I like my villains insane and smart while being kickaft at it.

I also like stories with Ratch/Megs…I blame the comic…

Then again…I like Ratchet with anyone…he's my fav…I am a shameless Ratchet fangirl who would happily whore him off to any of the mechs…it makes me giggle.

Heh…

And then I pick at the logic in the show…which has so many inconsistencies in it that you can't help but laugh at it. Like how they just up and do something without any real motive behind it, which is an occurring theme in most shows, and when they realize they should have gotten back up or warned someone ahead of time, it's too late and they have a 'should have had a V8 moment.'

Who doesn't love Jackie? Insanity and love all wrapped up in one!

I also like to think that Inferno has double features on that nozzle of his, *heh, double features*, his name is Inferno…flames had to be involved some how.

*Bows politely* Till Next Time!

Review for me! PLEEEAAASE!


	11. Chapter 11

**Surviving Changes**

By: MyNameIsJag

Disclaimer: I own…NOTHING! Do you know what would happen if I did own it all…nothing good that's for sure!

_**Chapter Eleven: How Much Is A Spark Worth?**_

She didn't like this at all, the pounding of fist against metal, the roars of fiercely strong mechs fighting, the spilt energon on the ground falling from wounds…this things would excite another who was used to the battle and found a twisted beauty in the way the frames seemed to dance as they either dodged or struck their target…but not her…

No, Ratchet was a medic, she cherished life, held it in her servos and replenished it to the best of her abilities…a blessing that she was able to save and a curse for the pain she felt when she believed she could have done so much more when a spark slipped through her digits.

It…worries her…when she is in the medbay and alone but…not…can never be when the silent forms of those she had come to known as her if she dared called it…family… They are alive, yes, she made sure of it and as long as they are under her care, she would keep that way. Make them as perfect as though they were freshly made…to make the mars and wounds disappear as though there is no war outside…it's a…slight illusion…but the others follow through with it as well…

They can since she makes all the traces vanish and while they stay inside the ARK, they allow themselves as well to just imagine the crew as a…community…

She knows this is not good for all of them…to force such dreams until they believe it…cause when the battle comes and the guns are drawn out once again. The mech going down is not just another comrade but a…brother…a piece of their tightly woven family…and it hurts them…so some try to push the fantasy away…but they always come back…

Because believing, even if it's for a little while, that they all will be okay as long as they are together…is much better then suffering alone with reality as a companion.

And this is life for them…so she tries so hard to make it all better…her temper is just a cover to hide her fear…she knows that one day…the illusion will shatter but…tries so hard to stop it…she just wants everyone to be safe…because they are all she has now…they all family…

So as the Twins fight to protect her…she worries…not for herself…but for them…she knows that it would only take one piece to fall from the picture for it shatter…and she doesn't want to be that piece…no…it's hers as well as Prowl's…and Jazz's…and Optimus's and a few others to keep the pretty picture of a happy family up on the wall.

The consequences…was them all falling back into the sheer fall of war…and the rebuilding of what they have now…would only be a flimsy replacement…

"Ratchet, get out of here!"

She shutters her optics at the yell, slowly registering it as Sunstreaker as he lands a blow to the Decepticon, who simply shakes it off and knocks him off his feet by swinging his own Twin at him.

She can't leave…Hound is still hurt…Cliffjumper is hurt…and she already has comms from the other's fighting of more injuries…though she had sent out an emergency call to both Prime and Prowl.

She just hopes that someone comes soon…she couldn't take any more of this…

A gasp escapes her as the Lambos try to rush the gunmech only to have their helms buried in the ground…he is the Con leader for a reason and his experience outweighs theirs tremendously and he proves as he takes aim at them. They are barely able to move while he stands there with covered in marks that flood the ground with his own life source but it doesn't seem to bother him in the least.

More attempts from his own army to offline him added to the orns of battling…something like that is only trivial.

His fusion cannon whirs to life as they try to separate, growling like fierce animals even baring their denta as though they were raised by animals. They manage to stand but it's only barely…and she wishes they had the strength they believed they did…but knows they are still young in their own right…while Megatron had already lived and learned from it all.

"Younglings should know better then take someone on that they can't beat."

It's ironic…it's his fault for that…this war…but she doesn't have time to think much longer on it as Sunstreaker's knee gives out from the joint nearly being ripped out, giving the crazed mech the moment he needs to finish it all…

Her spark cries for her to stop it…and she does…

"DON'T, I'll go with you freely!"

He didn't turn the gun away from them…but he didn't fire it as he turned his helm to stare at her, "No fighting me, the slightest restraint and I'll tear their helms from their frames and hang them in your cell as reminders."

"Ratch, don't do it, we got this covered!"

Even as he was speaking, Sideswipe was struggling under his own power to help get his fallen twin back on his pedes…it made her spark break seeing them like this…through the tough armor and vanity air…they were just kind at their core…which is why she would never allow them to die just for her…they still had a life they had never experienced in front of them…

Ratchet sighed and nodded, taking cautious steps toward the bigger mech if he suddenly decided to turn on his word…he just smirked and powered down his weapon when she got close enough to him.

She barely came up to midway of his chest and had to crane her neck just to look at him in the face…she was sure First Aid could handle it…she had taught him well and he had the youthfulness that the medbay needed instead of the old doctor who tried her best not to attach herself to the others…

In her own self belief…she was replaceable…

She gave a glance over her shoulder at the worried faces of the Autobot frontliners and allowed a small sad smile to come across her face…anything for her patients…anything to save a life…anything…for them…

And with that…her world went black…

-*~*~*-BREAK-*~*~*-

There were times where Wheeljack felt as though the world could continue to go on without her…afterall…she only managed to blow herself up every other day along with whatever she was working on…so would it really make much a difference?

But the times where everything went right…where everyone was congratulating her instead of getting on to her…made it all worth it…

Her inventions could turn the tide of a battle or simply make the day more relaxing with everyday comforts that had once disappeared in the war.

Things she remembered having or wishing for when she was younger…there were so many things she had planned…all of it taken in away from the tides of the forever long battle.

There are times when she found herself feeling lost…wondering if it was all worth it…afterall…her inventions also took lives…

She wonders what the others would be doing if there was never a war…would she be the famous CME that she was now…would Mirage ever made friends with Hound…would Jazz ever had come across Prowl…would others be spark bonded to different bots?

So many questions run through her processor…that she is glad for her mask…none can see the nonexistent smile that they believe is there.

A nudge to her alt. mode alerts her to the Dinobots trying their best to keep up with the panicking scientist…it was amazing what sheer fear could do to encourage your speed.

They are worried too…their family is in trouble…it always amazed her that such simple thinking such as theirs could have such a strong effect that bounced around the crew as the concept grew attached to them.

Ironic, really.

That a war that is meant to tear all those apart and had done so successfully for so long now made it's survivors hang on to each other in attempts to regain what they so desperately want back even if it was some kind of strange concept that was slowly becoming accepted by the crew.

Perhaps it was some kind of social deficiency thing that was tearing at their processors…no one could go so long without needing the understanding company of another and the knowledge that someone is there waiting…hoping…needing…for you to come back to the base now called home safe and sound.

Why the one she had came to known to be one of the closest bots to her spark was in trouble…though not true sisters…they were close to it…since one had given part of their own spark to save the other from fading into the world of darkness.

Most wouldn't believe it was her that saved the medic but she felt…like she had to…had to save the bot that had gone through so much to put her back together where others had given up on the constant repair that the Lancia went through.

The whole thing really shouldn't have happened and she just could allow her friend to die in her arms when there was a solution to save her.

No, they weren't bonded…never could be…can't bond with yourself…even if it was a small piece that was stopping you but it didn't matter…they were close as family that they could never be…someone who literality understood you and knew why you hid behind a mask…

They understood what the Twins went through…cause in some destiny twisted way…they were the same…though one day…they knew the other would find another to truly complete their cracked sparks and each would go off to have families of their own.

Which seemed to be a close possible future with the way everything was going now and Wheeljack would giggle and poke at the medic at how the frontliners would drop their 'thought out' pick up lines and Ratchet would just role her optics and comment on how a certain sniper sucked at stalking and when was she just going to just let herself get jumped by the mech.

So…sisters that weren't sisters that lived in a family that wasn't a family inside a home that really was an army base…

It made sense to her…afterall…everything happened for a reason…right?

Yet as she finally made it to the sight where the others signals wear pinging from…the sight of a two familiar red and yellow shapes huddled together at a distance from the others has they moved to get the injured fix…it only confirmed what she had already been feeling…

Her friend…her sister…her family…was not here…

It always seemed that fate's hand always dealt her out the worst cards in life…but did it have to effect the ones she cared about?

Seeing Sunstreaker glance up to stare at her before dropping his gaze back down to his busted knee and his brother's servos intertwined together in hopes of keeping him anchored down to reality…

She couldn't help but think that, yes…fate had to screw with them all in some sadistic trend.

His twin stared at her as she made her way over to the two downed mechs only to stop a few feet from them, he wouldn't tear his gaze from her…no, not at a time like this but his will didn't help the misery he felt has he spoke to the scientist, "We tried…"

She just nodded…he was expecting an outburst…anger over their failure like others he had seen before…but she only turned to the watch the others, "I know," she glanced back at him, "I don't blame you."

No, she blamed the ones that started this whole damn merciless game of chess…and though the war had given as much as it had taken…she was getting tired of it and she was ready to end the cycle…

Her way.

"Whatever you're planning, we're going to help."

She chuckled at the crimson Lambo's statement as the golden one gave her a hard stare, "Of course, who else is going to sweep her off her pedes and carry her out bridal style?"

-*~*~*-BREAK-*~*~*-

Jazz sighed as he watched the bots check over their comrades, not traveling yet back to the ARK not with Skyfire making his way nearby to the open area large enough for him to land…unfortunately that same place was the same place where the Twins fight occurred.

Swoop and Wheeljack where currently acting as field medics…both wearing somber expressions…the Dinobot letting out sadden chirps at the disappearance of the CMO while the engineer said nothing…her fins the only indicator of her feelings…a storm grey that would flash different colors within it much like thunder as her emotions fought with each other.

Though…she wasn't the only one by the looks of the Lambo brothers…

His sight landed on the familiar figure of the second in command…her silhouette framed by the setting sun gave almost an cliché scene for such a moment. Helm tilted down and arms crossed, she looked as though she had to bear the entire weight of the world on her shoulders…and knowing her…she probably believed she did.

As stoic as the Praxian seemed to be…she wasn't…no…their was a subtle kindness and deep concern that she had for all the crew and the urge to protect them as much as possible kept her going forward. The crew acting as though one dysfunctional family only drove her even more.

He could love her for her looks, her intelligence, the grace in her steps or the gentle sway of perfectly curved hips…but really…he loved her spark the most…

Cause even now as she stands among the others much like a statue without even a crack in her mask, taking in the damage of those she had come to cherish…he knows…she is hurting…that she blames herself for the whole mess happening.

And there's only one thing he can do to stop her from falling…and that was with the comfort he could only bring her in his warm embrace as his arms wove around her much smaller frame and brought her closer to him, he laid his helm on her shoulder and he could feel her slack just the slightest as she relaxed in his grip, "Not ya fault, Prowler."

"I told her to come…I knew the risk…I observed what had happened last time she was the field."

Her wings would have fluttered in distress if her back wasn't so pressed up to his front and preventing her from moving them…it wasn't uncomfortable…the soothing waves from him could be felt more on her panels now.

The Porsche shook his helm, "This was something that wasn't planned, Ah doubt he even knew what was happening…it was all just a lucky snatch and run for him all started by a random fight in the middle of nowhere. Not even ya could have predicted that and you're practically psychic."

A slight chuckle was drowned out by her own guilt but it was there for a second, "I'm not psychic, Jazz."

He smiled, "Could've fooled me but," he turned her around slowly, he continued to hold his gentle smile even as she looked away, "ya need ta stop beating ya self up."

She didn't meet his optics, "But I was so sure that I could prove myself that this…change…wouldn't effect anything…that everything would be the same and that I-we…weren't weak from it. My pride…has lead to this."

Sighing and shaking his helm, he gently lifted her face up with one servo, "Ya have proven ya self so many times, it doesn't matter how ya look…ya still my Prowler…and…yeah, some things will be effected by all of this…but ya adapt and learn from it. Ya can take any situation and turn to work for ya, so why should this be any different? As for ya pride," he pulled her close once again, "ya deserve it for as much as ya have done for us."

He let her go with a larger grin, "So, let's put an end to this self misery and come up with a plan ta get Doc-bot back, what ya say Prowler?"

She just stared at him before shaking her helm in amusement, "I always have a plan," she gave the smallest of smiles, "and don't call me Prowler, my name is Prowl."

The saboteur just shrugged, "Ah like Prowler better."

She just shook helm again before staring back at the crew, each helping each other in now land shuttle before heading to it herself…not without turning to look over her shoulder at the mech grinning behind her, "Thank you…"

"Not a problem, Prowler, not a problem."

**-TBC-**

**Oh, what have I done to poor Ratch! The Twins! I have so much to make up to them for the Doc getting kidnapped!**

**There is more on Wheeljack and Ratchet but that will come into play later.**

**A little love there for Jazz and Prowl! Come on, go aww with me!**

A special thanks to: Darkeyes17, Katea-Nui, Moment-Of-Reason, Richard'sQueen aka LGFS, Shizuka Taiyou, The Silent Hunter, fanfictionlover23, smoking caramels, TfJazz, Luna Prime-Awesomeness, Firestreak and IceKage, Vigatus, Camfield, Prowls-little-angel, hummergrey, Down Racer, Blitz-Krazi-1

…I will love the person for eternity if they draw some fanart based off this fic! Please?

*Bows politely* Till Next Time!

Review for me! PLEEEAAASE!


	12. Chapter 12

**Surviving Changes**

By: MyNameIsJag

Disclaimer: I own…NOTHING! Do you know what would happen if I did own it all…nothing good that's for sure! Is this thing even necessary anymore? …I EATCHA SOUL! *NOM*

_**Chapter Twelve: It's All A Matter Of Perspective**_

The whole medbay seemed to have taken on a disheartening aura around it as the bots barely spoke, the news catching up to them. It wasn't everyday an important member of the Autobot Command was taken by the Pit Bastard himself.

Prowl sighed as she glanced around, though darkened, the air also carried a the familiar tint of determination, such an example would be the Twins and Wheeljack arming themselves and huddling close where they thought no one would see them and coming up with their own rescue mission.

Which probably involves bombing the entire Decepticon ship back to Cybertron with such a display of explosions that the human holiday celebrated on the fourth would look like child's play and of course the Lambo's would 'just have to' do some ridiculous poses while dropping some cheesy pickup lines while rescuing the medic.

She was sooo tempted to just let them have at it…it would be so worth it to watch the Cons flail around trying to figure out how to stop the bombards of heavy fire coming down on their helms but…she also knew that the plan was more then likely to backfire and cause something to go horribly wrong and she did not wish to not only lose her CMO but her CME and two of the best frontliners that the Autobot army has.

No…she had a better plan then that…she was just missing one key piece for it all to come together…

"Care to share with a fellow tactician?"

She glanced over her shoulder, letting her unemotional mask stay in place as it had been since she had came back from the field after her chat with Jazz, "No."

Doorwings gave an amused flap as Smokescreen chuckled and shook his helm lightly, "Blunt as always," he raised an optic ridge, "you have a plan?"

She turned back to watch the others, Hound was arguing with Trailbreaker about staying still in the berth, the tracker ready to go even though her side was still a fresh grey, plating that was just replaced not taking color yet, though she never really cared for her looks before, why start now?

Her attention went back to the waiting Datsun, "Perhaps I do," a loud thump from the corner of the room announced Grimlock stomping his pedes against the ground as Optimus tried to convince him not to storm the underwater base to save his 'Momma', "yet it seems that everyone has their own plans as well."

The mech just chuckled and gave a look over to where the Arielbots and Protectobots were huddled together and seemed to be playing a game of paper, rock, and scissors…he got a little worried when Slingshot won and preceded to do a victory dance…that couldn't be good…

The two Praxians gave each other a look before the gambler rubbed the middle of his chevron, "This is all gamble that is going to pieces before the dice even is rolled," he motioned to her, "please tell me you are going to do something before some bot here decides to go off with their own 'plan' and causes more problems."

She hummed, "I believe I-"

"ANGEL!"

The whole room seemed to turn their helms to watch Tracks run in and swing the SIC in a crushing hug, "My love, you have returned to me," he rubbed his nose plating against hers in a Eskimo kiss, "tell me you have missed me as much as I have missed you!"

"No."

He grinned, "Oh, is it because you believe that you have missed me more, such silliness, oh, I have brought you a little something, courtesy of Red Alert, her and Inferno are busy at the moment to deliver it herself, the poor mech look like he was about to faint."

A quick spin around and he was showing her the doors he just came through just in time for them to open up, "She said you needed these."

Servos flew to shapely hips and a quick smirk was sent to the whole medbay, "Second in Command of Elita-1's unit, Chromia," the blue femme titled her helm up giving her a smug look, "you wanted the best, now you have it."

Prowl felt her lips quirk as she nodded, the last piece of what she needed for her plan was finally here, she glanced over at the Corvette, who was smiling as he threw an arm over her shoulders before turning back to the group of battle ready female warriors, "Why, it's exactly what I needed."

**-*-THIS IS A BREAK-*-**

"Fragging Unicron spike sucking glitching MORON!"

Ratchet kicked one of the bars to her cell, continuing to curse in the only way she knew how, loud and continuously for them even daring to even think that just because she was captured and a femme now that she would act like a 'good little captive.'

She'll give them 'good little captive' alright and then shove it all up their exhaust ports, fraggers think she should behave more 'lady like', glitches please!

What were they expecting, energon cookies and pats on the helm, pfft, might as well wear a pink frilly apron and start kissing booboos.

…Well, she did have a pink apron…but it was something the Dinobots gave her a few years ago for Mother's Day during when she was still a he…and she only wore it ONCE!

Maybe twice…okay so it might have been higher then five…but no one knew about it and if there wasn't pictures, IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!

She growled at her current guard, what's-his-face…did it matter? No, she was too busy being pissed to care! She deserved to be in a foul mood, there was no reason to knock her out, why do it? She didn't care if it made it more 'dramatic', it was retarded!

'Oh, I know, I'll knock her out and make a cool exit with something witty being the final word!', Primus damned egotistical…FUCKER! Just had to be so damn cliché didn't he!

Then get's mad when the first thing she does when she wakes up is punch him in the face, hate to break the news to you Megsy, you are not what anyone wants to wake up to and see first thing! Especially if you just kidnapped them!

She kicked the bars again, act like a lady indeed! What the frag does that even mean!

Did he want her to start crying like off of one of those human movies where the damsel get's taken? She snorted, oh, she could just see herself playing the 'oh, no save me' type and what? The Twins were going to swoop in dramatically and pronounce their love for her while sword fighting with the enemies?

…Oh, Primus…please don't let that happen…she didn't think she could take it if they did that…and knowing them there was that chance they would just because…

No reason…just because they can…

Why couldn't she get some of the semi-sane mechs to 'magically' develop crushes on her…better yet, why couldn't she just reverse the whole 'turned into a femme' thing and have everything go back to how it was!

Which was practically the same only with flirting to minimal…fraggers…

A small whimper echoed through the brig and she shuttered her optics, it didn't come from her…then where did it…she gave a glance over to her guard…ah, now she remembered who this was.

"Breakdown."

The mech twitched and stared at her with wide optics, looking very much like a scared rabbit and doing a very good job of emulating it before returning to stare at the floor near his pedes.

Why would they have someone as paranoid as him to guard her…then again, considering the other options he was probably the better choice…

She gave him a questioning look and he whined like a lost puppy, she would have yelled at him to grow some ball bearings and was just about to when he let out another whimper and she was reminded of exactly how old the bot was…just only abit older then the Ariels…and she knew exactly how young they were…she helped create them…

Though none of her creations had his…caution…they were all relatively young in the sense of how old their sparks were…younglings…sparklings stuck in frames that were made for a war they were just thrown into without any real direction to know what to do.

The Autobots weren't exactly innocent on that charge either…what was called necessary for war…was the destruction of future generations.

So no, she couldn't just yell at the mech…he was just doing what he was told like a good youngling, even if he really didn't want to and was forced into it because disobeying an order was worse then order itself…which in this case wasn't so bad.

If you can take watching over the known to be hostile and hissing fury that oh so happen to have the nickname on both sides as the Medic of Doom that had a quirk for hitting her patients with wrenches while using curses that would make the lowest of Cons faint at the vulgarity in them as the lesser of two evils then the poor sportscar's punishment must have been something that couldn't even be described in words if he failed to maintain his post.

No wonder the poor thing was two kliks from a spark attack!

She groaned and rubbed the edge of her chevron, a gesture she had seen the humans do when they got aggravated and rubbed their foreheads in the same action that was supposed to relieve abit of the stress. Did it work? No, it was in fact a useless gesture but she had picked up the habit anyway.

She glanced back over at the bot, his frame seemed as though it was trying to disappear into itself as he tried to huddle away from her view without actually falling to the floor and curling into a massive ball of panic.

Okay, Ratchet, time to drop the 'I am medic, hear me commit attempted murder' act and pretend your dealing with one of the gestalts back at the ARK.

She took a deep intake and put on the 'face' she used when tending to the younger ones, "Breakdown, what's wrong?"

Primus, she thought doing the 'sweet voice' as a mech was bad, doing as a femme was 10x worse! She sounded like she should be handing out cookies! She retrained from gagging at that image.

His helm whipped toward her and he just stared at her, his mouth partially opened making him look oddly like a child caught doing something wrong, "What!"

The CMO raised an optic ridge at him, wondering if perhaps he was little more off then what she had originally believed but she returned to her 'dealing with a youngling' mode, "What's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you."

He scoffed and pointed at her accusingly, "Yeah, that's what you want me to think! You just want to lure me in with a false sense of evil kindness and when I'm close enough, you'll devour my spark, sucking it out like jello!"

She didn't know whether to laugh or be angry at such an accusation, so she just shuttered her optics at him before shaking her helm to rid the confusion, "Okay…probably not the weirdest thing ever said to me," she has lived with Wheeljack most of her life cycle.

It's was kind of hard to beat the weirdness of having the engineer run up and demand to chew on her helm so she could think better because she couldn't concentrate. Why any of that had to do with chewing on her chevron while firmly attached to her back like some kind of leech and going 'nomnomnom' helped with science, she had no idea. She just dismissed the whole thing under the category, 'Jackie's quirks' and continued with her own day with her newly acquired parasite.

The ambulance gave a once over at the Con, slowly decide ding on how exactly she should retort to something like until she was sure she could say something without freaking him out more, "Why would you say that?"

Breakdown fiddled his thumbs, "Um, because that's what femmes do, they lure you in and then take out your spark," he glanced down at the floor again, his face showing exactly how confused he was, "at least that's what we've heard from the older mechs."

"Pfft…what?"

He frowned up at her as she suddenly burst into laughter, "I don't understand why you're laughing!"

"Oh, youngling, they were speaking figuratively, they probably got dumped for being idiots and they said that so they wouldn't look foolish," she tilted her helm at him, the smile on her face full of amusement, "did you honestly believed that femmes ate sparks?"

"…yes…"

She let out another bark of laughter while he pouted, crossing his arms over his chassis and tried to glare at the laughing healer…she just ended up laughing more.

"It's not funny! Why else would there be no other femmes around here, because they sneak into others rooms and try suck on them!", he paused and shifted, "That's what we heard anyway."

She stopped laughing and just stared at him, "I don't think they were talking about what you think they were," she coughed, "umm, listen," she pointed at herself, "is there really a difference between how I was and how I am now?"

"…", he closed one optic and seemed to study her like some creature he had never seen-wait…he really hasn't seen a femme before…

She internally groaned at the realization, no wonder he believed all that slag! Really, did someone skip out on the 'talk' with the all of the Stunties…oh, yeah, she can really see Megs or Starscream sitting them down and explaining to them about the 'nuts and bolts'.

Oh, she would pay to see that, their faces would be so worth it when the questions started flying…she already had to go through it before…and managed to scar Bumblebee when he was younger and had asked her what was interfacing.

Maybe she shouldn't have went into full detail but he could have asked Jazz, the others would have ran for it…in fact she clearly remembered Ironhide making an escape out of the medbay when the topic came up.

Though that might have been because her sis decided to actually grab a nut and bolt for demonstration and preceded to play with them like they were dolls…who decided to have baby screws…

In fact she was a little scarred from the whole thing…but this wasn't the time to be thinking of things like that, no, now she had to deal with a confused Decepticon.

"I don't…you look prettier and skinner…but I don't see what the big deal is."

Scratch that, she now had to give 'the talk' to a confused and somewhat paranoid Decepticon youngling.

She banged her helm against one of the bars, why her, when she got out of here she was going to strangle some mechs for not explaining things sooner…

"What's a valve have to do with anything? Isn't that some kind of engine part or something?"

Oh…dear Primus…

**A special thanks to: Katea-Nui, Blitz-Krazi-1, Firestreak and IceKage, fanfictionlover23, Zea T, Luna Prime-Awesomeness, TfJazz, hummergrey, Darkeyes17, Botosphere, smoking caramels, 1HotRod, Vigatus, Prowls-little-angel, electro moonlight**

More on Inferno and Red in the next chapter, also more with Elita-1 and Optimus.

A big thanks to Katea-Nui for wanting the Stunties to play a part. *Throws Breakdown plushi at her*, behold! He is yours now! XD Probably not how you thought I was going to bring them in!

A shout out to Prowls-little-angel, who mentioned me in a story! So I mention you!

Writing Ratchet raving is so much fun and the entire time I was writing Breakdown, I kept thinking of those little kids that say and ask anything even if it's inappropriate because they don't know better. I know most write them being somewhat older in mind but I thought this would be cute and it would torture Ratch. XD

If you ever want the truth to something, ask a kindergartener…they have no morals yet to consider and will happily blurt out the truth.

*Bows politely* Till Next Time!

**Quickly! In your review, tell me your favorite quote from this story so far!**


End file.
